Avatar: Destinos
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: El Avatar Aang ha comenzado su entrenamiento para dominar los cuatro elementos. Pero cuando la Nación de Fuego amenaza a las Tribus Agua con una guerra, él deberá dejar de lado sus dudas para afrontar su destino, obviamente, acompañado de sus amigos... Ligero AU. Muy mal Summary.
1. Prólogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Si, se perfectamente que tengo muchas más historias que actualizar. Y antes de que me digan una cosa, ésta historia es completamente diferente a las otras. Este es un** UA** (universo Alterno) increíblemente extremo. Ocurre en el mismo universo de Avatar, con las cuatro naciones. Pero las cosas han sido volteadas de una forma curiosa.

Mi amigo **Whahabk** me mandó ya hace tiempo (un año, creo) la idea para un fic de Avatar. Si les digo la idea les daré todo el argumento. Me limitaré a decirles que en un principio, me pareció bastante difícil. Hasta que comencé a visualizarme la idea y me di cuenta, que la única forma posible para que yo pudiera hacerla, era cambiar toda la historia como la conocemos. Conforme más y más me adentraba a los nuevos hechos, más me iba gustando. Fue por eso me decidí a hacer el fic.

En un principio fue difícil, porque me encontraba perdida en un mundo completamente nuevo. Después de acomodar mejor mis ideas pude ir diseñando los hechos y al final, salió éste fic. No quise publicarlo hasta haber terminado unos pocos episodios, porque como se me está complicando un poco escribirlos, quise adelantar las cosas.

Este fic tiene de todo. Agregué personajes nuevos, que de seguro detectarán. Y cambié las personalidades de algunos personajes. Esto es un cambio temporal, porque conforme avance la trama, los personajes irán retomando sus roles. Y para ya dejar de estar explicando más y más cosas, les dejo el prólogo de éste fic.

**Whahabk** ¡Esto va completamente dedicado a ti! Espero que te guste la forma en que lo desarrollé =)

* * *

**AVATAR: DESTINOS**

By

_**Nefertari Queen**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

**.**

Dicen que el destino es la fuerza que nos rige a todos.

Ata nuestras vidas entrelazando caminos de la manera correcta, para que mientras andamos podamos aprender lo que nuestro espíritu necesita. Pero el ser humano es necio, es testarudo y siempre intenta hacer su propio camino. Lo cual se traduce en caídas, deslices y más llanto del debido.

El destino es caprichoso. Por eso todos le huyen. Todos le temen. Nadie quiere conocerlo en realidad. Y los pocos que se atreven a enfrentarlo, pocas veces deseen recordar.

El destino es caprichoso. No le importarán tus sentimientos, tus deseos, tus sueños, anhelos, traumas, recuerdos, decisiones o lo que sea que pase por tu mente. Impondrá sin más.

El destino es caprichoso. Y siempre pretende que las cosas salgan a su manera. Para desgracia nuestra, siempre salen como él lo desea.

El destino es caprichoso.

Y más sabio que toda la humanidad junta.

.

.

_A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo._

* * *

¿Y bien? enigmático ¿no es cierto?

El primero capitulo es el que sigue, a a distancia de un simple botón.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Avatar

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

**ALTO.**

Esta historia te va a introducir a un nuevo universo de Avatar ¿Estás listo para enfrentarlo, mi valiente lector? Entonces deja de prestar atención a ésta nota de autor y comienza a leer el capitulo que está abajo.

Nuevamente, mi buen y valiente lector, te agradezco mucho que estés leyendo en estos momentos y te deseo una grata lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El Avatar**

**.**

**.**

El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos.

.

.

_—Murió—dijo sencillamente Ta Min, que ya era viuda y llevaba sobre sus ojos pálidos el manto de tristeza que corresponde.—Mientras dormía, murió—agregó, tratando de sonar casual. Tratando de mantenerse fuerte._

_—Lo sentimos mucho—dijo el Sabio Mayor, inclinándose respetuosamente ante la mujer que estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados para no llorar—Hemos venido apenas supimos la noticia._

_—Gracias por su apoyo—respondió Ta Min—Sé que él lo apreciaría._

_La mujer, más pálida que de costumbre, con manos temblorosas fue tendiendo un pequeño paquete envuelto en mantas frescas de color rosado. El Sabio agarró el paquete, adivinando el contenido. _

_—Deben mandarlos a los Nómadas Aire—agregó ella, voz cansina—Lo más pronto posible._

_—Lo haremos, señora—se acercó más, atreviéndose a colocar una mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo—Él está bien. Llorar es, a veces, símbolo de fortaleza._

_Ta Min dejó que unas lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas, pero no sollozó y esbozó una sonrisa carente de alegría, aunque llena de gratitud. Se inclinó respetuosa ante los Sabios de Fuego y después, salió de la habitación, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo ante la abrumadora y dolorosa realidad._

_—¿Son las reliquias?—preguntó un segundo sabio al Sabio Mayor—¿Las reliquias del Avatar?_

_El Sabio Mayor estrujó el paquete en sus manos._

_—Sí—dijo—Lo son._

_._

_._

—Ingenioso ¿Eh?—le dijo Dharma, sus manos se movían en círculos formando un remolino de aires tranquilos que mantenían a flote hermosas flores—Ideal para cortejar—agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

Aang se echó a reír.

—Tu siempre andas pensando en mujeres—respondió—¿Cuándo serás más sensato?

—Cuando tu dejes de serlo.

Los dos amigos rieron.

Aang y Dharma, dos nómadas aire, habían sido amigos desde que tenían memoria. Los dos crecieron en el Templo Aire del Sur y cuando no tenían lecciones de Aire-Control, se lanzaban a las aventuras que ese hermoso lugar tenía por ofrecerles. Fueron un constante dolor de cabeza para los Monjes, que creyeron ilusos los dos chicos madurarían al crecer. Cosa que, aparentemente, estaba lejos de la mente de Dharma.

Los dos muchachos tenían dieciséis años, y eran tan diferentes que cualquiera los consideraría opuestos. Aang era alto, Dharma era más bajo. Aang era muy blanco y Dharma moreno. En lo que coincidían era en los ojos grises que todos los Maestros Aire tienen. Y en los hermosos tatuajes celestes que cubrían sus cuerpos.

Aang consiguió sus tatuajes antes que nadie, a la tierna edad de once años. Y desde ese momento fue libre para viajar a cualquier parte del mundo. Dharma, que no los consiguió hasta los quince, le acompañaba siempre que los Monjes le permitían. El Reino Tierra tenía ya temor a esos dos jovencitos.

—¿Y de donde vienes, ahora, Aang?—inquirió. Aang acababa de llegar al Templo tras un viaje de dos meses—Digo, ésta vez no tuviste la delicadeza de escribirme—agregó con fingida tristeza.

—Oh, calla, no te hagas el sentido—respondió el muchacho—Fui a Omashu.

—¿Nuevamente?—exclamó sorprendido—Hay veces en que, creo, adoras a Bumi.

—Es de mis mejores amigos, lo sabes. Yo no digo nada cuando pasas meses en la Isla cola de Ballena ¿Oh si?

—¡Cosa diferente!

—Cosa igual…

—¿Chicas interesantes, Aang?

Dharma pensaba siempre en las mujeres. Él no planeaba ni por asomo ser Monje, quería unirse y tener una familia de lindos Maestros Aire. Y eso implicaba ser Nómada por el resto de tu vida. Aang, en realidad, no podía presumir de saber lo que iba a ser de su vida. Amaba los Templos, pero no tanto como para consagrarles su vida al cuidado y protección de los mismos. Ninguna mujer que hubiera visto antes podía hacerle sentir enamorado, o siquiera atraído hacia ellas. La vida errante, no obstante, parecía ser mejor.

Pero aún en esa vida errante Aang encontraba desacuerdos sobre su persona. Veía al futuro como algo incierto. Y sentía, de cierta forma, que las cosas cambiaban. Siempre fue bueno para leer los designios de la naturaleza.

—Entonces, ese remolino es mi regalo de cumpleaños ¿Verdad?—preguntó.

Dharma carcajeó.

—¿Me crees tan avaro?—Los Nómadas no usaban dinero, comerciaban con el trueque. Pero eran excelentes artesanos y trabajadores insaciables—No, amigo. Mi regalo es una ventisca—agregó con ironía lanzándole una brisa pequeña.

Dharma metió su mano en la túnica anaranjada que tenía y sacó de ella un hermoso collar de cuentas de madera tallada. Tenían el símbolo del Aire-Control divinamente pintado en la cuenta central y Aang se quedó paralizado solo de verla. Esos collares usualmente se regalaban en los cumpleaños veinte. Eran colocados bajo la luna y el sol para ser bendecidos y posteriormente, actuaban como cuentas sagradas para guiar a los Nómadas hacia su hogar: su verdadero espíritu.

Aang agarró cuidadosamente el collar, sorprendido.

—Pero, Dharma…

—¡Ni se te ocurra replicar porque entonces me enojaré!—decreto el joven—Lo hice con gusto y por el aprecio que te tengo. Acéptalo y ya. No hay más ciencia.

Aang sonrió con mucho cariño y gratitud.

—Gracias.

Elegantemente se colocó el collar que caía sobre su pecho.

—Arreglaré todo para bendecirlo esta misma noche—dijo.

—Como quieras, es tuyo.—Dharma le dio entonces un abrazo. Los dos jóvenes se separaron para seguir charlando, cuando llegaron de repente los Monjes.

Los Monjes, Nómadas del Aire que cuidaban los Templos, habían sido instructores, maestros y hasta amigos de los dos chicos. Frente al grupo, estaba el Monje Gyatso. Fue el mentor de Aang y prácticamente, su padre.

—Aang—le habló—Acompáñanos por favor, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Aang y Dharma se miraron extrañados.

—De acuerdo—respondió.

—Dharma, por favor espera aquí. Lo que trataremos con Aang será un asunto importante—agregó Gyatso.

Dharma asintió y siguió jugando con su remolino de flores. Aang fue conducido hacia la sala especial de meditación que los Monjes usaban además para recibir invitados al Templo. Era un lindo lugar con sombra y jardines alrededor. Los Monjes tomaron asiento y Aang lo hizo enfrente de ellos, preguntándose qué cosas deberían hablar que fueran demasiado importantes para hacerlo a expensas de todos los demás Nómadas en el Templo.

—¿Qué querían hablar conmigo?—preguntó Aang, curioso.

—Aang ¿Puedes reconocer estos?—preguntó otro Monje, lanzándole suavemente con una corriente de aire una manta gruesa.

La manta cayó al suelo desenrollándose para revelar cuatro juguetes tallados. Eran hermosos, pintados y bien cuidados. Aang sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia.

—Mis juguetes de cuando era pequeño—respondió—¿Tienen relación con lo que hablamos?

—Completamente.

—Verás, Aang. Éstas piezas las escogiste desde muy pequeño entre muchos más juguetes. Son las reliquias del Avatar.

Los ojos de Aang se abrieron con absoluto asombro.

_No._

—Es un verdadero honor estar en tu presencia, Avatar Aang.

Los Monjes hicieron una pequeña reverencia por el respeto hacia el ser más espiritual y poderoso del mundo. Aang, en cambio, se contuvo de no ponerse de pie para salir de ahí. No podía aceptar eso. Él no podía ser el Avatar ¡No podía! Sencillamente imposible…

—No—dijo entonces—No soy yo… yo no puedo ser el Avatar… ¿Seguros que no es un error?

—No lo es, Aang—y el tono de Gyatso se volvió apremiante—Como lo dicta la tradición, te hemos revelado tu identidad hoy que cumples los dieciséis años. Es necesario que empieces tu entrenamiento como Maestro de los Cuatro Elementos.

—¡Pero si acabo de regresar al Templo!

—Lo sabemos, Aang. Pero el Mundo necesita a su Avatar.

¿Y qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Renuncia a todos tus planes y concéntrate en salvar al mundo de lo que sea que lo amenace?

Esto era demasiado abrumador. Aang no podía dejar de sacarle vueltas al asunto. Él era el Avatar, era la persona que debía mantener el equilibrio entre las Cuatro Naciones. En cuyos hombros reposaba la seguridad total de los seres tanto vivos como espirituales. Esto no podía estar pasando. Sencillamente era imposible.

Un muchacho de dieciséis, aún Nómada Aire, tiene sus propias expectativas de vida. Y en la mente de Aang tener una responsabilidad tan brutal estaba ajena a cualquier posibilidad. Sentía que le arrebatan su libertad al empujarlo para cumplir con un deber que no pidió, ni siquiera deseó poseer.

Los Monjes trataban de consolarlo diciéndole que el mundo estaba en paz y no tenía realmente algo de qué preocuparse. Seguía siendo joven y mientras dominara los elementos, podía terminar de madurar. Ellos veían todo con demasiado optimismo. Aang se echaba a reír pensando si ellos verían la situación de la misma forma si estuvieran en su lugar.

El mundo no podía ser más tarado ¿Escogerlo a él de todas las personas para ser el Avatar? ¡Por favor! Era un irresponsable, y lo decía porque se conocía perfectamente. Él quería viajar, quería recorrer cada parte del mundo. Disfrutar de su vida ¿Cómo podría disfrutar la vida si ahora tenía que dedicarse exclusivamente del mundo?

—Sabes que no es el fin ¿Verdad?—Dharma trataba ante todo de ser optimista—¡Oh, poderoso señor de los Cuatro Elementos, dígnese a prestarme un poco de atención!

Aang estaba sentado en su ventana viendo el atardecer y cómo el cielo se oscurecía al mismo tiempo que su destino. Cerraba los ojos haciéndose un ovillo y no queriendo llorar.

—Aang—Dharma se le acercó aún más—Todo estará bien…

—No sigas diciendo eso—replicó, tratando de contenerse. Sabía que amigo no era el culpable de nada—Es mentira…

Qué drama.

Dharma podía comprender porqué Aang estaba tan deprimido y desesperado. De cierta él forma él no pasaba un momento precisamente mejor. Descubrir que tu mejor amigo era el Avatar… intentaba contenerse, porque Aang ya estaba muy mal por él solo.

—Oye—le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—Piensa todos los lugares a donde iremos ¡Y nos trataran mejor que a un rey!—le sonrió, tratando de animarlo—¿No piensas en el montón de chicas que te querrán, porque eres el Avatar?

Aang sonrió ligeramente. Su amigo jamás cambiaría.

—Si lo ves así…

—Hey… todo estará bien.

Los dos amigos se dieron un largo abrazo.

**-o-**

La despedida fue muy amarga.

Aang no quería irse, pero se estaba resignando a la idea de que ahora su vida era para el mundo. No para él. Dharma le dio un fuerte abrazo y le prometió permanecer en contacto con él. Los Monjes le dieron mil bendiciones antes de dejarlo partir y le regalaron pergaminos llenos de consejos. Nadie quería que se fuera. Pero era su destino.

Aang partió montado en la espalda de su bisonte volador, Appa, hacia el Polo Sur. Estaba muy cerca de su casa, el Templo. Pero aún así las cosas eran diferentes. Conforme más se acercaba, el frío se hacía más intenso. Bloques de hielo aparecieron flotando sobre el mar y pudo ver a la lejanía la enorme muralla que delimitaba el paso al puerto de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

La Tribu Agua del Sur. Una hermosa y próspera ciudad llena de bellas cascadas y con ríos como calles. Aang la había visitado una vez cuando era niño. Pero su regreso no le causaba la emoción que debería. Ésta vez iba por obligación. Iba para entrenarse como Avatar.

Él ya estaba avisado de cómo debía actuar y también las demás personas. Hizo descender a Appa cerca del puerto, en una sección especial acondicionada para los bisontes voladores de los Nómadas Aire que frecuentaban visitas a la Tribu. Había varios bisontes, la mayoría pertenecían a niños que hacían sus primeras aventuras.

Apenas Aang bajó de la silla de montar, una anciana se le acercó.

—¿Aang?—le preguntó—¿Ese es su nombre?

Suspiró.

—Si, me llamo Aang.

—Es un placer darle la bienvenida, joven Avatar—se inclinó—Sígame por favor. Lo llevaré al Palacio.

Aang tiró de las riendas de Appa y los dos caminaron detrás de la mujer, adentrándose a los ríos que conducían al centro de la ciudad, más y más profundo. Como en el Polo Norte, la ciudad estaba construida de forma escalonada. Y en el peldaño más alto, reposaba el Palacio Real, desde donde se podía contemplar toda la hermosa Tribu con solemne vista de rey.

Avanzando entre las calles y las escaleras, Aang veía a los niños que jugaban en parques de hielo y personas navegando en sus canoas con sonrisas en sus rostros. Ellos llevaban la vida cotidiana que jamás podría volver a tener. Tenían la simpleza y el poder de escoger su destino. Tenían la vida por delante, impredecible, hermosa, imponente. El horizonte esperándolos.

—¿Ha tenido un viaje reconfortante?—preguntó la mujer.

Aang salió de sus cavilaciones para pensar en la respuesta.

—Si—dijo—Podría decirse.

Ella notó el timbre triste de su voz.

—¿Le ocurre algo, joven Avatar?

—No mucho en realidad.

Pero tenía el mismo tono entristecido. La mujer pareció ver a través de sus ojos grises la naturaleza de su pesar. Y esbozando una sonrisa maternal, le dijo:

—Cálmese, cálmese—y se detuvo para poder colocarle una mano sobre el hombro, como quien da consuelo—No es el fin del mundo.

—¿Ah no?—se mofó—Quisiera verla en mi lugar.

La mujer rió.

—Dramatizar no te dará la paz que buscas—agregó—A nadie se le impone el camino, solo se le imponen las herramientas para construirlo.

—¿Y qué me quiere decir con eso?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Piénsalo. El autoconocimiento es demasiado productivo.

Entonces siguieron caminando por un poco de tiempo antes de llegar a una enorme muralla de hielo vigilada por guardias solemnes.

—Llegamos—anunció.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando un camino lleno de fuentes hacia el Palacio. En el umbral, estaba la familia Real, esperándolo pacientemente.

—Bienvenido seas a la Tribu Agua del Sur, honorable Avatar—le dijo Iroh, el Rey de la Tribu. Era un anciano de cabello canoso sostenido en una coleta alta, donde reposaba su corona. A simple vista carismático y afable, tenía un abrigo lujoso y azul muy grueso para resguardarse del frío—Espero que tu estadía sea cómoda y reconfortable.

—El honor es todo mío su alteza—Aang procuró ser amable, inclinándose respetuosamente.—Muchas gracias por ofrecerse a hacerse cargo de mi entrenamiento.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

El Rey Iroh gobernada con mucha justicia e igualdad a sus súbditos. Era un monarca estimado por todos y además, respetado en la política mundial. Excelente Maestro Agua, había enviudado muy joven, su amada esposa murió dando a luz. Esto hizo que Iroh volcara sus ilusiones en Lu Ten, su amado hijo y príncipe heredero. Los espíritus no obstante le dieron una carga aún más pesada, pues el niño murió teniendo doce años por una enfermedad que nunca le pudieron curar.

Las desgracias ablandaron el corazón del soberano convirtiéndolo en una persona recta, justa, con visión y aparte, muy noble. Era una persona sabia y fuerte, que inspiraba respeto en todas las personas. Sin herederos, Iroh le dejó el título de príncipe a su hermano menor, Ozai.

Ozai tenía una esposa, llamada Ursa, noble y divertida mujer que fue la alegría del Palacio antes de que nacieran los dos hijos de la pareja. Iroh amaba mucho a sus sobrinos y los consentía como los hijos que ya no tenía. El mayor se llamaba Zuko y la menor, Azula. Los dos Maestros Agua.

La tragedia azotó nuevamente a la familia real. El príncipe Ozai, que había nacido con salud débil, contrajo una espantosa enfermedad tropical en un viaje hacia la Nación de Fuego. Ni los maestros agua, que eran los mejores curanderos del mundo, pudieron salvarlo. El falleció dejando viuda a su joven esposa y a sus hijos pequeños, teniendo Zuko siete años y Azula cinco.

"Pareciera que los espíritus desean el fin de la dinastía" se murmuraba en los periódicos locales. Aunque Iroh y Ozai nunca fueron muy unidos, el Rey sintió mucho la muerte de su hermano menor. Tomó absoluta responsabilidad de la familia que Ozai dejó, transformando el ambiente lúgubre del palacio en uno lleno de amor, compasión y superación.

El Príncipe Zuko, heredero al trono, era uno de los mejores maestros agua de la Tribu y del mundo. Una persona bondadosa que amaba de sobre manera a su madre y veía en su tío el símbolo de templanza que se sobreponía a los pocos recuerdos de su padre. La princesa Azula, en cambio, no tenía una relación precisamente estrecha con su familia. Ella siempre fue muy unida con su padre y a la muerte de Ozai, sus tendencias de arduos entrenamientos y paseos en solitario la alejaron día con día de su familia.

Aang no los conocía, era la primera vez que los veía. Pero Iroh despertaba en él absoluta confianza, como Zuko y Ursa. Azula por otra parte tenía una mirada exasperada y hasta intimidante.

—Este palacio será el lugar donde vivirá, joven Avatar—le dijo Ursa.

—Tutéeme por favor—le pidió—Soy Aang.

—Bien Aang—Iroh tomó la palaba—Siéntete libre de recorrer el palacio, será tu hogar. Mis sobrinos te mostrarán tu habitación y se harán cargo de tu entrenamiento de Agua-Control, si no te molesta.

—Al contrario. Les agradezco mucho.

Iroh y Ursa hicieron una pequeña reverencia anunciando su partida, dejando a los jóvenes solos. Zuko tenía dieciocho años y Azula, la edad de Aang, dieciséis.

—Entonces—dijo Azula—Tú eres el Avatar…

Aang asintió, con una mueca en el rostro.

—Bien—continuó la princesa—Bienvenido a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

—¿Gracias?

—¿Pretendes quedarte de pie todo el día o vas a acompañarme a tu habitación?—replicó, cruzándose se brazos.

—Azula—Zuko miró fijamente a su hermana—Lo lamento, mi hermana tiene un temperamento fuerte.

—No hay nada que lamentar—pero Aang tenía una expresión de confuso miedo hacia la princesa.

—Acompáñanos por favor—le hizo una señal con la mano y entraron al enorme, hermoso y lujoso palacio.

Caminaban en silencio por los pasillos esculpidos y divinamente decorados. Predominaba el color azul, morado, lavanda y blanco, en todos los lugares. Eso solamente hizo que a Aang le diera más frío.

Mientras caminaban Aang pudo observar más minuciosamente a los dos príncipes. Tenían el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro. Azula llevaba un peinado que dejaba caer dos mechones de cabello en ambos lados de su rostro, una coleta alta donde se sostenía su emblema de princesa y el demás cabello caía por su espalda trenzado bellamente. Zuko no tenía un peinado elaborado, todo su cabello estaba sujeto por la coleta que realzaba su emblema real.

Los dos llevaban abrigos enormes, gruesos y bordados. El de Zuko era azul marino y el de Azula color lavanda. Bajo el abrigo se podía apreciar lo que serían vestidos, o prendas reales. Aang no consiguió apreciar eso muy bien.

El parecido de los dos hermanos era evidente; tenían los ojos azules, los dos, una piel no tan morena a comparación de la que vio en la Tribu. Ellos más bien se veían bronceados, con una piel curiosamente clara, lo cual no habrían heredado de Iroh porque él era bastante moreno. Sus facciones eran finas, sobre todo las de Azula. Ella tenía la nariz esculpida y una mirada penetrante. Luciría hermosa de no ser por su expresión de pocos amigos. Todo lo contrario con Zuko. Él se veía atento, servicial y bondadoso.

—Discúlpame Aang—le dijo Zuko—Me desviaré por ahora. Mi hermana te mostrará tu habitación amablemente—Zuko miró a su hermana diciéndole con la expresión que no fuera tan gruñona.

Aang asintió y Zuko se fue por otro pasillo, donde vio a una chica. Estaba lejos la mujer, así que apenas y pudo apreciarla. Solo una mancha negra que podía ser su cabello y la vestimenta azul. Él caminó atrás de Azula, que estaba silenciosa, por el mismo y ancho pasillo. Hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en una puerta alta.

—Ésta será tu habitación—le dijo Azula, mostrándole un enorme cuarto del Palacio—Ponte cómodo.

Pero para Aang era demasiado. La cama centrada parecía ser matrimonial; había demasiados muebles. Dos burós, un tocador, un baño, un armario lleno de ropas nativas…

—¿No crees que es demasiado grande para mí?

—Eres el Avatar ¿No?—alzó una ceja con ironía—Acostúmbrate a ser tratado como rey.

—Pero también soy un Nómada del Aire.

—Y ahora serás un Maestro Agua.

Azula salió sin escuchar cualquier otro reclamo de Aang. Y éste se tumbó sobre la cama.

¿Cuánto cambiaría su vida ahora?

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora.

Imagino y se habrán dado cuenta más o menos del cambio que he hecho ¿verdad? las cosas se irán armando de poco en poco. Nuevamente, gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado. Cualquier duda que tengan con mucho gusto se las podré despejar.

A quienes lean mis demás fics, ya casi tengo listo el de **Sonámbula** y el de **Princesa del Sur** =)

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


	3. Capitulo 2: Guerra

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos!

Pero ¿De dónde salieron todos esos comentarios? ¡No tiene idea de lo feliz que me han hecho! jamás me esperé que el fic tuviera tan buen recibimiento. Creí que tardarían semanas y capítulos antes de recibir un solo comentario... me han hecho sonrojar... es por ello que traje éste capítulo tan rápidamente. No puedo garantizarles que las demás actualizaciones tendrán éste mismo ritmo, pero puedo decirles que he estado escribiendo los nuevos capítulos. Estoy guiándome en la propia serie para ir desarrollando los hechos, así que espero poder mantenerme.

Este es un capitulo más corto que el anterior, es introductorio a la trama, el siguiente es más largo.

Comentarios:

FanKataang100: me alegro que te haya gustado. El que Aang tenga dieciséis años fue una idea que no me pude quitar. Si no hubo guerra, entonces las cosas siguieron el rumbo normal y el Avatar no fue enterado de su identidad hasta los 16... además que m facilitaría la trama =D

yei-lin: si, cambié un poquitín las cosas... bueno no, las cambié mucho. No estoy segura de quiénes piensas que atacan la Tribu, pero si originalmente tienen piel morena, andas más o menos en lo cierto.

Tsuki-chan: ¡Hola! me alegro que además de éste, te gusten más de mis historias. La pregunta que me haces "la princesa del sur" será actualizada en un par de días más, cuando termine el capítulo. Puedo prometerte que no abandonaré ese fic.

Maryel Tonks: ya sé, tengo tantos fics... deberían demandarme por eso xD tienes razón en la nacionalidad de sokka y de katara, pero no puedo decirte más porque entonces arruino todo. Aquí está el nuevo capitulo y espero que te guste.

Fireeflower: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado. Es bueno ver que sentiste tanto la despedida de Aang y Dharma, me hace saber que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Y si, tienes razón con Katara.

Emilia-Romagna: que bueno que te guste, ya sabes, si es mi historia debe tener intriga xD Y bueno, Viaje de Korra espero poder actualizarla a más tardar este fin de semana. Lamento esa demora, porque el último capítulo lo dejé bien cardiaco...

Nieve Taisho: uff, es bueno que te guste =D Puedo responderte que Toph seguirá siendo maestra tierra y el emparejamiento... lo irás viendo. Por ahora no puedo decir mucho porque se pierde la sorpresa xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Guerra**

**.**

**.**

La guerra sólo comprueba una cosa: que el ser humano sigue siendo un inhumano.

.

.

_El Avatar Roku había muerto. _

_Murió tranquilamente en cama después de una vida larga y plena. Había mantenido la paz entre las Cuatro Naciones y todos veían al futuro con gran optimismo. Los Monjes de los Nómadas Aire se prepararon. Los Sabios de Fuego les mandaron las reliquias del Avatar y los Monjes, las personas más espirituales del mundo, se prepararon para la tarea de buscar al nuevo Avatar._

_En un principio dejaron pasar el tiempo. Hicieron listados y después, a los seis años de la muerte del Avatar Roku, comenzaron las pruebas. Tal y como ellos habían visto en sus visiones, el nuevo Avatar era un niño talentoso. Juguetón y animado, los Monjes prontamente encargaron al Monje Gyatso, el mejor Maestro Aire del Templo del Sur, que se encargara del entrenamiento del niño._

_Pero apenas comenzaron los entrenamientos del niño Avatar, cuando las visiones les llegaron a todos los Monjes de los cuatro templos. Visiones de nubes negras, relámpagos, y pelea. _

_Visiones de guerra._

.

.

Era un día más que normal en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

—¡Más fuerza!—gritó Azula.

—¡Eso es lo que trato!

—¡No tratas lo suficiente!—gritó de nuevo—¿No puedes sentir la fluidez del agua? ¿Su eterno movimiento de empujar y tirar?

—Lo entendería mejor si dejaras de gritarme—replicó Aang, viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

Azula se cruzó de brazos muy frustrada. Aang dejó caer la masa de agua que estaba en sus manos y ésta se desplomó en el suelo congelado salpicando sus botas. Aang alzó sus manos refunfuñando y Azula le dio la espalda enfurecida.

—Cálmense chicos—les dijo Zuko—¿Es que no pueden estar ni dos minutos sin pelear por nada?

—¡No es pelear por nada!—le gritó Azula a su hermano—Él no entiende el Agua-Control ¡Avergüenza nuestro arte!

—Yo…

Pero Aang no pudo continuar porque Zuko le ganó la palabra.

—No entenderá si le das indicaciones a forma de gritos y regaños.

—Claro ¡Ponte de su lado!

Azula caminó hacia la entrada del Palacio y se sentó en un pequeño asiento al lado del umbral, con el ceño fruncido y expresión enojada. Aang y Zuko se vieron entre sí.

La princesa Azula de la Tribu Agua del Sur era una gran diplomática, culta y poderosísima Maestra Agua. Pero también de un carácter endemoniadamente exasperante. Ella podía ser paciente y calculadora. Pero también fácil al enfado. Tenía un toque de crueldad cuando se enojaba que la hacía temible ante los habitantes de su Tribu.

Por ello todos preferían inmensamente al simpático príncipe heredero, el hermano mayor de Azula, el príncipe Zuko.

—Azula, solo relájate—le dijo Zuko acercándose un poco.

—No te lo tomes todo tan en serio—agregó Aang—No tienes que entrenarme tu todo el tiempo. Puedes tomar turnos con Zuko.

—Supongo que eso haré—Azula miró a su hermano—Me quedaré aquí. Tú enséñale el resto de la lección.

Zuko asintió.

Aang suspiró, llevaba cinco meses en el Polo Sur y le parecía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Había mantenido contacto con Dharma, Gyatso y el resto de los Monjes por medio de cartas. La vida transcurrió de una manera fluida. Aang no podía quejarse.

Las primeras semanas fue difícil adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Pero encontró en Zuko a un excelente amigo. El príncipe prontamente se dio cuenta de los dilemas que atormentaban al Avatar y fueron varias las noches en que los dos se la pasaron hablando y consolándose mutuamente hasta sanar viejas heridas.

Zuko cargaba un poco de tristeza porque, en el fondo, el nunca recibió amor de su padre. Recordaba escasamente a su progenitor, y él siempre tuvo una enorme preferencia por Azula. Eso, sumado al hecho de que su imagen se borró hasta ser suplantada por la de su tío, le causaba cierta culpa. Zuko sabía como heredero que algún día gobernaría la Tribu del Agua. Pero aunque ese hecho le causaba gran honor, también le daba pavor.

Los dos fueron superando sus temores ayudándose. Aang también recibió un gran apoyo por parte de Ursa, la dulce y maternal Ursa, que le dedicaba sonrisas llenas de cariño y le besaba la frente como una madre lo hace con un hijo. A su vez, compartió el té y partidas de Pai Sho con Iroh. Y los consejos del soberano le dieron la paz que el Avatar estaba buscando.

Ahora Aang podía ver su deber y sentirse orgulloso del linaje que cargaba. Eso no quitaba el peso en realidad, pero lo hacía más llevadero. Estaba de verdad dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo, y por ende, el optimismo regresó. Sus bromas fueron en un principio exasperantes. Después, con la colaboración de Zuko, dieron más alegría al Palacio del que nunca tuvo desde hacia años.

No era lo mismo con Azula. Aunque la princesa podía ser buena, lo era muy en el fondo. Aang la consideraba su amiga porque, a su forma fría, le había hecho ver la realidad varias veces llevándolo a superar su depresión. El hecho no obstante de que no se llevaran íntimamente era un asunto de relevancia en el Palacio.

Pero las constantes cartas que le llegaban del Templo le pedían que entrenara arduamente, porque las visiones que tenían de guerra empeoraban con los días. Con toda esa presión en su mente descubrir que su Maestra principal, Azula, era una perfeccionista quisquillosa no fue algo fácil o siquiera agradable. Aang era una persona muy buena, benevolente y paciente. Pero meditar era difícil con ella gritándola a cada rato.

—Muy bien—dijo Zuko—¿En qué se quedaron?

—Azula me estaba enseñando el pulpo.

El pulpo era una maniobra muy avanzada dentro del Agua-Control. Consistía en la creación visual de un pulpo de agua. Los ocho tentáculos eran látigos de agua que debían moverse fluidos para que bloquearan, o atacaran, correctamente. Lo más difícil de ésta técnica era precisamente la fluidez que se debía conseguir independientemente en ocho látigos.

—Veamos lo que tienes.

Aang respiró y estiró sus manos. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos de muñeca y el hielo congelado bajo sus pies volvió a un estado líquido. Elevó el agua fría dándole la forma correcta.

Zuko miraba fríamente cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando un error. Pero el pulpo de Aang se movía con esa magnífica y elegante fluidez. Para ponerlo a prueba, el príncipe adoptó posición de ataque y comenzó a lanzarle finas dagas de hielo. Aang se movió perfectamente y sus tentáculos rodearon, bloquearon y hasta cogieron las dagas sin que ninguna se le acercara en absoluto. Era muy rápido y ágil y antes de percatarse, las dos piernas de Zuko eran sostenidas por dos tentáculos.

—¡Perfecto!—exclamó—No sé que le ves de malo, Azula—le dijo a su hermana—Es un pulpo perfecto.

—Si es lo que tu dices—replicó ella.

Azula sabía que era un pulpo perfecto. En realidad, no era coraje o indignación lo que sentía por Aang. Si no un poco de envidia. Él no llevaba ni cinco meses entrenando el Agua-Control pero ya se había hecho un Maestro en esa materia. Todas las técnicas él las dominaba. No quería decírselo para no hincharle su ego.

Pero Aang sabía que era un Maestro Agua. Lo supo desde el momento en que sentía la fluidez del agua de una manera tan peculiar. Realmente, el agua no era muy diferente del aire. Los dos se movían, aunque en diferentes formas, pero fluían libres de cualquier retención. Era hermoso.

Solo que Aang, como Maestro Aire que era, no encontraba nada grato en la pelea. El Agua-Control era usada para mejor la vida de las personas en la Tribu. Pero se les enseñaba técnicas de combate por la necesidad de usarlos en caso extremo. Y el Avatar, que debía pelear por la paz, debía conocer todos esos trucos al derecho y al revés.

—Muy bien—Azula se paró—¿Listo para un combate, Aang?

—Si lo quieres…

Zuko se apartó un poco para darle espacio a su hermana de llevar a cabo la pelea. En posición de ataque, Azula dio un salto elevando el agua del suelo y lanzándola como ola hasta Aang. El chico retrocedió y colocó sus manos encima de la cabeza, haciendo que el agua chocara con su poder y no le tocara. Agarró una buena cantidad de esa ola para proyectarla en un látigo potente contra Azula.

Ella lo esquivó y estaba a punto de devolverle un ataque cuando…

—¡Niños!

Ursa apareció de repente con cara de espanto. Tanto Azula como Aang detuvieron sus ataques para acercarse a ella.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya te he dicho que no somos niños!—gritó Azula.

Todos ignoraron el comentario.

—¿Qué pasa, madre?—preguntó Zuko—¿Algo le pasa a mi tío?

Iroh ya era mayor de edad, y últimamente lo habían visto muy tenso caminando por el Palacio, con varias preocupaciones en mente que no se dignaba a mencionarles.

—No, es mucho peor que eso—y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos.

Ursa los condujo hacia la explanada delantera del Palacio. Casi toda la guardia Real estaba ahí, en actitud protectora. Iroh en el balcón con sus ropas de soberano miraba hacia el horizonte con cinco soldados protegiéndolo. Tan pronto como ellos entraron, una escolta de casi quince hombres rodeó a los príncipes y al Avatar. Ellos fueron hacia el mismo balcón donde estaba Iroh.

Y entonces lo vieron. Abajo, afuera del extenso muro que delimitaba la frontera de la Tribu, una enorme armada de barcos de metal. Contaban treinta solo en la posición delantera, faltaban los que estaban llegando y los que se veían más atrás. Sus mástiles ondeaban la bandera roja de la Nación de Fuego. Los barcos estaban ahí, marcando un bloqueo rígido y de claras intenciones no gratas.

Las tropas de la Tribu Agua del Sur trataban de moverse rápidamente hasta el muro. Evacuaban lo mejor posible a las personas. Nadie sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando o porqué. Hace apenas dos semanas que Iorh había firmado un acuerdo comercial con la Nación de Fuego. No había hostilidades entre las Cuatro Naciones. Todo había estado en tanta paz.

Aang se aterró. Las visiones que los Monjes le dijeron volvieron a su mente. Esto no podía estar pasando ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué pasa tío?—preguntó Zuko con ansiedad—¿Por qué hay tropas de la Nación de Fuego bloqueando el puerto?

—Llegaron hace apenas diez minutos, sobrino—le respondió Iroh—Y algo me dice que no buscan precisamente paz.

—¡Majestad!—un general se puso al lado de Iroh—Todo ha sido colocado como usted lo mando.

—Muy bien. Ahora preocúpese de movilizar tropas. Debemos aunque sea tratar de defendernos.

—No aunque sea—casi gritó Azula—¡Defenderemos nuestra Tribu cueste lo que cueste!

—¡No!—le dijo Iroh—¡Claro que no!

—Pero…

—Escúchenme bien—y le habló a los tres—Zuko, tu eres el príncipe heredero y quien podrá restaurar nuestra cultura. Azula, eres la princesa, el símbolo de la templanza. Aang, eres el Avatar. Eres la esperanza de este mundo. Y tienes que continuar tu entrenamiento.

—Tío…

—Iroh…

—No acepto reclamos ni nada por el estilo—Iroh sonaba completamente firme y autoritario.—Ursa, por favor llévalos a la barca.

—¿Barca?

—No

—¡Tío!

—No será la última vez que nos veamos—les dijo Iroh con una sonrisa—Ahora vayan y sepan que el destino del mundo está en sus manos. Y lo más importante: no están solos.

Ursa jaló a sus dos hijos, Aang miró fijamente la sonrisa de Iroh y la guardó en su mente mientras seguía a sus dos amigos. En el momento que comenzaron a bajar los escalones de la explanada, la primera hilera de la Armada de Fuego lanzó enormes bolas encendidas que cayeron sobre la ciudad.

Se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de las personas. Las casas, las calles y los puentes eran destruidos. Los ríos se movían insaciables por el movimiento y el fuego comenzó a quemar las construcciones hechas de madera. Caían y caían como una lluvia de meteoros que los Maestros Agua, incapaces de enfrentarse a una amenaza tan nueva y repentina, apenas y podían contener.

—¡Corran!—gritaba Ursa.

Los príncipes veían su hermosa ciudad ser lentamente destruida mientras Ursa los conducía por pasadizos y escalones que conducían a una construcción en la parte baja del Palacio. Llegaron entonces a una enorme catacumba.

Estaban debajo de la Tribu. No podían escucharse muchos gritos, pero el temblor de las paredes iba acorde al estallido del fuego en la tierra. En la catacumba había un río con una corriente tranquila pero que comenzaba a alterarse. Una simple canoa, sin espacio más que para tres personas y con pocas provisiones, estaba anclada y lista para usarse.

En ese momento Aang reaccionó.

—¡No!—dijo—No podemos dejar que la Tribu caiga en un ataque repentino ¡Debemos defenderla! ¡Debo detener a la Nación de Fuego ahora que está empezando la guerra!

—No Aang—Ursa le agarró de los hombros para verlo fijamente a los ojos.—Escúchame bien, Aang. La Nación de Fuego quiere aniquilarnos, pero desde aquí adentro no podrás hacer nada. Ellos saben que eres el Avatar y que buscarás la forma de detenerlos ¡Querrán matarte! Debes ponerte a salvo y aprender los demás dominios si quieres ponerle fin definitivo a esta guerra que hoy comienza.

—Pero…Appa, los demás…

—Mai y Ty Lee salieron volando hacia el Templo Aire del Sur—le dijo—Con Appa. Llevaron muchas de sus cosas—miró a sus dos hijos. Zuko estaba aliviado—Deben irse ahora.

—Madre…

Ursa abrazó con mucha fuerza a su hijo mayor y después le beso la frente. Hizo lo mismo con su hija e incluso con Aang. Después vigiló sus movimientos cuando fueron adentrándose en la canoa.

—Tengan mucha suerte.

Los tres tenían lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, la adrenalina corría por sus venas hacia todo increíblemente más llevadero. Azula se puso de pie y tiró de una ola grande que le diera impulso a la canoa. Comenzaron a navegar por las catacumbas hasta que salieron por una pequeña gruta en la parte este de la Tribu, donde no había barcos.

Conforme más se alejaban, mejor podían ver la escena. Era una cantidad descomunal de barcos metálicos lanzándole más y más esferas de fuego que caían sobre la Tribu. El hielo sucumbía, temblaba agonizante mientras las construcciones se desplomaban sobre sí mismas. Las llamas crecían y comenzaban a cubrir la ciudad destruyéndola de poco en poco. Cada segundo era agonizante. Casi se podían escuchar los gritos de las personas que suplicaba por piedad y por paz.

Soldados vestidos de rojo lanzaban llamaras intensas hacia las personas y los Maestros Agua intentaban retenerlos. La pelea era increíblemente ardua pero predominaba el rojo de las llamas.

Fue hasta ese momento, en que las aguas más calmadas del mar abrazaban su canoa y veían la espantosa contienda, que la adrenalina bajaba de sus venas y podían sentir de lleno lo que habían estado reprimiendo.

El odio, el coraje, la ira, el vigor, el dolor, la desesperación.

Todo los cubrió.

* * *

1.-No puse el tiempo que Aang estuvo entrenando porque no era relevante. Es a partir de aquí que empieza de verdad la historia. Como verán la guerra ha empezado, y la Nación de Fuego es la culpable. Ahora ¿Quién comanda las naves? ¿Qué le espera a Aang y a los demás en su viaje al Templo Aire? ¿Que pasará con Ursa y con Iroh?

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado =)

chao!


	4. Capitulo 3: El Templo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos de nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias a todos pos sus hermosos comentarios que me tienen halagada, cuando empecé ésta historia, nunca imaginé que a tantas personas les gustaría; muchísimas gracias. Aquí vamos, con un capítulo más.

**ATENCIÓN.-**Me emocioné mucho con éste fic, no sé si recuerden o si sepan, pero tengo un canal de YouTube. Le hice un video al fic, como un tráiler. Si lo quieren ver, éste es el link:

www. youtube watch?v= zXBHInGjJhs (sin espacios)

Si no apareció pueden entrar a mi** perfil**, ahí les dejé el link ¡Pasen y denle muchos_ likes_! díganme que tal les pareció =D

**Comentarios:**

Maryel Tonks: de hecho, Azula tendrá un carácter casi idéntico y se irá volviendo paulatinamente igual al de la serie. Y pues... este capítulo responderá algunas de tus dudas.

Whahabk: por el momento no aparecen ni el comandante de la armada ni el señor de fuego, ellos irán surgiendo más adelante. Por otro lado, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado; este fic nació gracias a ti. Espero el desarrollo de la trama te siga agradando =)

Fireeflower: me alegro mucho que te guste y espero te siga atrapando el capítulo xD Es bueno ver (leer) que te lo imaginaste todo, me hace saber que estoy escribiendo bien. Y solo porque me lo han preguntado varios, sí, éste fic será kataang. Pero mucho más adelante, falta para eso un buen.

klan: si, Sokka y Katara aparecerán, a su debido tiempo =)

Tsuki-chan: ¿elemento que controlará Katara? el fuego. No puedo decirte más porque esa duda se resuelve en el siguiente capítulo, pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

Nieve Taisho: jajajajaja, lo sé, me encantó cuando Katara se puso celosa de Aang xD Ese capítulo es genial. Iroh no morirá, así que su club de fans puede estar seguro xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**El Templo**

**.**

**.**

Si tuviéramos memoria acabaríamos con los desastres de la humanidad.

.

.

_El Señor de Fuego Sozin quería la guerra._

_Él había considerado que la Nación de Fuego era superior a las demás naciones. Era el tiempo de expandirse y necesitaban la fuerza bruta para que las demás Naciones aceptaran aquello. El Avatar Roku, y su mejor amigo, desde luego que no lo permitió._

_Roku y Sozin fueron amigos desde que eran niños. Entrenaron juntos y compartieron una juventud llena de aventuras. Los dos se metieron en problemas y salieron de ellos siempre con gratos recuerdos. Pero cuando sus destinos los obligaron a enfrentarse mutuamente, para que borraran esas grandes memorias, fueron fuertes y firmes en sus convicciones individuales._

_Roku sabía que si Sozin continuaba con sus planes se desataría el caos. No podía permitirlo. Al principio fue moderado en nombre de la amistad que llevaron, pero cuando las cosas se comenzaron a salir de control, con todo el dolor que eso conllevaba, Roku actuó acorde a sus poderes y sus deberes._

_Sozin fue enterrado después de haber perdido el Agni-Kai. En realidad, el orgulloso Señor de Fuego había perdido en ese combate su derecho al trono. Él no pudo con la vergüenza de haber sido derrotado por Roku y además, despojado de su corona. Y terminó con su vida guiado por la ira y la humillación. Roku le lloró. Aunque las lágrimas no pueden traer los buenos recuerdos al presente._

_El Mundo había sido advertido de lo que le esperaba si pretendían terminar con la paz. Y fue por ello que estuvo en paz. Nadie osó tentar el poder del Avatar y comenzaron en conjunto a pensar en una forma de simplificarse mutuamente la vida. Las cosas fueron mejorando._

_Hasta que a alguien se le olvidó los hechos que ocurrieron entre Roku y Sozin._

.

.

La canoa andaba sobre el mar siendo guiada por los poderes de Agua-Control que Aang, Zuko y Azula ejercieron sobre ella. Las olas estaban curiosamente tranquilas y el cielo despejado. Como si todo fuera ajeno a la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo a pocos kilómetros en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

¿Por qué la Nación de Fuego los atacaría? ¿Cuál sería su motivo? Aang estaba conmocionado y aterrado. Él era el Avatar. El Maestro de los Cuatro Elementos. El encargado de mantener el balance del mundo ¿Cómo nunca pudo ver esa amenazada de guerra? Peor aún.

¿Qué podía hacer?

—El Templo Aire del Sur está por aquí—le dijo Aang a Zuko, señalándolo en el mapa que estaba guardado entre las múltiples cosas de la canoa, perfectamente equipadas ¿Desde cuándo Ursa y Iroh sabían de la invasión?

—Vamos bien entonces—le respondió el príncipe, viendo la brújula en su mano—Azula ¿Puedes movernos un poco a la derecha?

La Princesa, que estaba de pie y con las manos extendidas creando un torrente que movía la canoa, miró a su hermano entre molesta y dubitativa. Movió su mano derecha jalando con ella unas pocas olas que desviaron suavemente el curso de la canoa, en la nueva dirección. Zuko miró el mar, sintió el viento, la brújula, el mapa. Al final concluyó:

—Llegaremos en media hora.

Aang se había criado en el Templo Aire del Sur, y lo adoraba porque lo consideraba su hogar. Ahí estaba el Monje Gyatso y muchos otros monjes que lo cuidaron desde que era un niño. Gyatso era prácticamente su padre, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero la idea de tener que regresar al Templo porque en la Tribu se estaba librando una guerra atormentaba más su confundida mente.

Azula, cansada, se sentó en la canoa mientras Aang tomaba su lugar y creaba un oleaje ésta vez más intenso que los condujo a tierra firme. Se pudo contemplar perfectamente la playa lejana de tierras oscuras, con nieve sobre la escasa vegetación. El sur del Reino Tierra era frío y no muy fértil. Su fuerte económico era la pesca y el comercio con el Polo Sur.

Un comercio que pronto habría de desaparecer, si las cosas seguían como estaban procediendo. Aang disminuyó la velocidad del bote y elevó un poco de agua de forma que cayeran grácilmente anclados en la playa. Había muchas rocas y debió ser cuidadoso para que la madera no se rompiera.

—Tenemos que seguir—les dijo Aang, que ya reconocía el lugar y no necesitaba ningún mapa—Pero a pie. Sin Appa, deberemos escalar la montaña y eso puede que nos tome muchas horas.

En la cultura de los Nómadas Aire, los bisontes eran los compañeros eternos de los Maestros Aire. Éstos maravillosos animales creadores del Aire Control creaban un fuerte vínculo con los Maestros y se escogían mutuamente desde su edad temprana. Aang estaba preocupado por Appa. Confiaba en Mai y en Ty Lee, pero eso no le borraba la sensación de inquietud al no saber dónde estaba su querido amigo.

—¿Pretendes que escalemos una montaña entera?—Azula gritó, exasperada—¡Son las montañas de los Nómadas! ¿Has pensado la altura que poseen?

—Me crie en ellas, claro que conozco su altura—replicó Aang—Y no será tan pesado si no te quejas tanto. Andando.

Zuko y Aang cargaron la mayoría de las bolsas de la canoa, que entre otras cosas, tenía suministros y unas cuantas pertenencias de los príncipes. Azula se llevó las pertenencias más ligeras, en consideración a su condición de mujer.

Habían llegado a una parte sur de la cadena montañosa donde se asentaba el Templo. Debieron rodear un poco la costa para poder llegar a un sendero de árboles no muy altos ni frondosos que los iba introduciendo más profundamente a las montañas. De no ser porque Aang conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, Zuko se habría puesto paranoico pensando que estaban perdidos donde los árboles y las rocas se veían exactamente iguales a cada paso.

—No puedo creer que llevemos dos horas caminando—se quejaba Azula, mientras daba sus pasos más lentos—¿Es que ustedes no se sienten cansados?

—Llegaremos más pronto mientras más rápido camines—le dijo Zuko—Vamos Azula, ni siquiera llevamos la mitad y ya te estás quejando.

—¡Soy una princesa!—gritó de repente—No estoy acostumbrada a estos tratos y…

—Pues te acostumbras porque estamos en guerra y deberás irte olvidando de los lujos.

Azula miró a Zuko con ojos de odio pero caminó apuradamente. Aang no dijo nada. Azula siempre fue caprichosa. Su comportamiento no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, es más, le pareció que se había tardado mucho en quejarse.

Comenzaron a darse cuenta que estaban en una zona más alta cuando una especie de niebla los rodeaban y el aire se sentía un poco más pesado, por la presión. Repentinamente una gran cantidad de árboles les dio sombra del escaso sol y a la lejanía, vieron casas pequeñas construidas simétricamente ¿Una aldea?

Era una aldea pequeña y muy pintoresca. Azula podía contar fácilmente la cantidad de casas. Personas iban de un lado al otro con atuendos amarillos de diversos tonos y unos pocos anaranjados, los colores de la Nación del Aire. Todos se veían tranquilos, pacíficos, sonrientes y muy amables. Una niña pequeña estaba jugando a los alrededores vio prontamente a los recién llegados y se echó a correr.

—¡Aang!—gritó la pequeña—¡Aang!

El chico dejó las maletas en el suelo para inclinarse y cargar a la niña de unos seis años. Ella abrazó al Avatar con fuerza y una enorme sonrisa alumbró su rostro, lleno de alegría.

—No nos has visitado Aang—dijo la niña—¿Por qué?

—Estaba ocupado Sari—le respondió calmado y dejándola suavemente en el suelo—Pero me quedaré aquí en la noche.

—¿Ella es tu novia?—preguntó la pequeña con ojos coquetos viendo hacia Azula.

—Quisiera—se mofó la princesa, con mejillas coloradas.

—No, ella es mi amiga. Y él mi amigo. Se llaman Azula y Zuko.

—Princesa Azula por favor—corrigió la susodicha, para disgusto de su hermano mayor.

—¿Princesa?—la niña entrecerró los ojos confundida—¿Qué es un princesa?

Azula abrió los ojos sorprendida, a punto estaba de reclamar algo cuando…

—Nada importante Sari—repuso Aang, dirigiéndole una mirada casi amenazadora a Azula—Ve con tu madre, todavía tengo que cargar estas cosas. Dile que me vaya preparando unas habitaciones ¿Si?

—¡Claro!

Sari se fue corriendo al pueblo. Zuko miró entre divertido y preocupado a su hermana que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

—No hay clases sociales en mi pueblo—le dijo Aang a modo de explicación—Ni gobernantes siquiera. Por eso Sari no sabe lo que es un rey, una princesa o algo parecido…

—¡Pero qué…!

—Azula, por favor, no insultes mi cultura.

La princesa estaba a punto de gritar algo cuando Zuko le agarró la mano conteniéndola. Azula era de esas personas que creían en los derechos divinos de los gobernantes y usaba eso como excusa para ser tan presuntuosa sobre las demás personas. Algo que, desde luego, no le iba a servir aquí, en territorios de los Nómadas Aire.

El pueblo conocía perfectamente a Aang. Eran personas conocidas como Acólitas del Aire. Ellos no eran Nómadas en sí, vivían en pequeñas comunidades alrededor de los Templos. Unos eran Maestros que encontraban agradable una vida campirana y otros personas sin poderes (o Maestros de otros elementos) enamorados de la ancestral cultura del Aire que decidían vivir en esos hermosos lugares.

Ellos, como todas las demás personas, podían ir a los Templos cuando quisieran. Pero los Acólitos que vivían cerca de las entradas tenían una función particular como cuidadores de los Templos, de una forma diferente a como lo eran los Monjes. Ellos vigilaban quienes bajaban y quienes subían, eran lo más cercano a centinelas que los Nómadas del Aire podían tener.

Aang conocía perfectamente a los Acólitos no solo del Templo Aire del Sur, si no de todos los Templos. Los Nómadas del Aire nunca hacían distinciones entre las personas y para ellos, los Acólitos eran hermanos suyos, que preferían vivir en las faldas de las montañas que en el Templo. Aang creció con ellos, porque era más común encontrar niños en las aldeas que en los altísimos y sagrados lugares de meditación.

—¿Dices que tendremos que quedarnos la noche?—preguntó Zuko, mientras entraban al pueblo.

—Así es. Todavía debemos escalar la cumbre, lo más difícil. Dudo que lleguemos antes del anochecer y escalar en la oscuridad es demasiado peligroso.

—Pero…

—¡Aang!—apareció una mujer bella, joven y muy sonriente—¿Cómo has estado? ¡No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado!

Ella abrazó fuertemente al Avatar y después, hizo lo mismo con Azula y Zuko, para sorpresa de los dos.

—Sean bienvenidos—les dijo cordialmente—a los Acólitos del Sur.

—Eh… Gracias—dijo Zuko apresuradamente.

—Mi hija dijo que pasarán aquí la noche ¿es verdad?—le preguntó directamente a Aang.

—Si no es molestia.

—En absoluto—y los condujo hacia una especie de posada, aunque pequeña—Pero díganme ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Aang inmediatamente guardó silencio. Miró hacia Zuko y Azula. Bajó un poco el rostro antes de contestar.

—Visitas…

—¿Sin Appa?

—Él se nos adelantó… con unas amigas—bueno, eso sí era verdad.

—Vaya…

La mujer los dejó entrar en la posada y les mostró las habitaciones que les correspondían a cada quien.

—¿Gustan cenar algo?

Pero ellos estaban increíblemente cansados, física y mentalmente.

—No, gracias—le respondió Zuko—Queremos descansar para retomar el viaje en la mañana.

—Como digan—la mujer camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, volteó, los miró fijamente con una sonrisa y agregó—Sea lo que sea que esté pasando allá fuera… se solucionará.

Salió.

**-o-**

A la mañana siguiente y casi al amanecer se levantaron, arreglaron sus pertenencias y se despidieron de la gente agradeciendo su hospitalidad. Debían continuar su viaje. Cruzando el pueblo un camino zigzagueante rodeaba la montaña ascendiendo lentamente de una forma no tan abrupta para comodidad de los viajero. Aang calculó que llegarían al medio día si caminaban a un ritmo constante.

Azula dejó de quejarse después de unas dos horas y lo que siguió, fue puro silencio. Nadie estaba seguro de que hablar. Los tres estaban espantados ante la realidad de la guerra que recién acababa de comenzar y no sabían cómo actuar. Ni siquiera sabían por qué había empezado todo este conflicto.

Finalmente, después de horas caminando en silencio, la espesa neblina apenas les dejaba ver y caminaban apoyando las manos en la roca de la montaña.

—Llegamos—anunció Aang con una voz cariñosa de quien llega a su casa.

Y efectivamente, habían llegado.

Tras subir unos pocos escalones se mostró el camino recto hacia el impresionante Templo. Los bisontes voladores y muchos niños en planeadores naranjas volaban rodeando la estructura imponente que asemejaba a un Palacio por el tamaño, pero era un sencillo Templo decorado finamente por personas llenas de gozo por la vida.

Ni Azula ni Zuko habían visto un Templo Aire antes y estaban en auténtico estado de shock. Aquello era tan hermoso. Se respiraba una paz inmensa en el lugar lleno de árboles, flores y jardines perfectamente cuidados.

En el umbral de la entrada, había un Monje esperándolos. Él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, calvo luciendo las flechas de Maestro Aire, con túnicas anaranjadas y un collar de madera colgando de su cuello.

—¡Gyatso!—gritó Aang.

El Avatar, como si fuera un niño, corrió hacia el Monje. Primero los dos hicieron una respetuosa reverencia mutua, para después darse un fuerte abrazo. Gyatso fue el mentor de Aang y, a los ojos del Avatar, su padre. Le crió con un amor que iba más allá del que tiene cualquier maestro por su discípulo.

—Me alegro tanto de verte, Aang—le dijo el Monje, con una sonrisa—Ha pasado tiempo.

—Lo sé.—el semblante de Aang se ensombreció de repente—Pero me hubiera gustado que las circunstancias de nuestro rencuentro hubieran ocurrido de otra forma.

—No se debe ver la oscuridad si también hay luz—le recordó—¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes, Aang?

Los dos príncipes caminaban cansados hacia los Maestros Aire, con miradas curiosas ante la figura que se mostraba pacíficamente frente a ellos.

—Gyatso, ellos son mis amigos, Azula y Zuko—les presentó—Chicos, él es el Monje Gyatso. Me enseñó todo lo que sé.

—Es un honor estar ante su presencia—dijo Zuko, inclinándose respetuosamente.

—No hay de qué, príncipes—Gyatso les sonrió—Síganme, hay gente esperando en el Templo.

Con gente se refería a los demás Monjes. Mientras caminaban a través de las explanadas, puentes y pasillos, siendo seguidamente saludados por niños y jóvenes aprendices de Maestros Aire, Zuko se iba enamorando más de esa cultura pacifista. Todos tenían un brillo en sus ojos que les daba paz y armonía.

Azula veía aquello con indiferencia. Estaba indignada ante una cultura que desprestigiaba los derechos divinos de gobernar y en cambio, optaba por tratar a todos por igual. Aang era a fin de cuentas su amigo, y por él se mantenía callada, pero de no ser así, ya le estaría diciendo unas cuantas cosas a esos Monjes ignorantes.

—¿Y Dharma?—preguntó Aang—¿Dónde está?

—Él fue al Templo Aire del Este con el Monje Rohen—le explicó Gyatso—Partió apenas ayer.

—¡Tenía tantas cosas que contarle!

—Se las contarás después—Gyatso sonrió.

En una recámara pequeña y sombreada con plantas muy hermosas, los demás Monjes estaban sentados en posiciones de Loto. Gyatso se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía mientras Aang lo hacía al frente, incitándoles con la mirada a sus amigos, ellos tomaron asiento al lado del Avatar.

—Bienvenido Aang—dijo uno de los Monjes, cálidamente y sonriendo—¿Fue grata tu estancia en la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur?

—Completamente—repuso el Avatar—Han sido meses interesantes.

—Eso es bueno—asintió el Monje.

—Nos han llegado noticias de la guerra—agregó Gyatso—Estamos consternados. Lo sentimos mucho—dijo lo último viendo a los dos príncipes, que bajaron el rostro entristecidos.

—¿No saben ustedes algo sobre porqué ocurrió esto?—preguntó Aang.

—No. Solo tuvimos las visiones de tormenta, que cuando se hicieron más intensas, te hablamos de ellas por medio de las cartas—continuaba otro Monje—Pero las causas nos son desconocidas.

—Queremos creer que la Nación de Fuego tiene sus razones, pero la verdad, es que desde lo ocurrido con el Señor de Fuego Sozin, nadie había pensando en cuestiones bélicas.

—¿Qué me aconsejan ustedes que haga?—preguntó Aang.

—Primero, ponerte en contacto con el Espíritu del Avatar Roku—le dijo Gyatso—después, continuar tu entrenamiento para ponerle fin al conflicto.

—¿Nosotros también?—preguntó Azula, viendo a los Mones.

—Si. Sus destinos se han entrelazado con el del Avatar Aang. Deberán acompañarlo en este viaje por el Reino Tierra.

—Hemos mantenido contacto con una Maestra Tierra que será, en definitiva, la mejor que podrás tener—Gyatso miró a Aang—Debes partir cuanto antes. No vaya ser que la Nación de Fuego nos invada buscándote.

—¡En ese caso me quedaré aquí a proteger el Templo!—la sola imagen de ver a su gente atacada por el Fuego estremecía completamente a Aang.

—Nadie ha dicho que seremos atacados—repuso otro Monje—Solo debemos ser precavidos. La Nación de Fuego no puede saber dónde estás, Aang.

El Avatar bajó la cabeza, repentinamente abrumado.

—¿Tenemos que combatir a la Nación de Fuego?

Gyatso asintió.

—Deben enfrentarse al Señor de Fuego Hakoda—les dijo el Monje—Y detener esta guerra antes de que pase a mayores.

* * *

¡Antes que nada! sé perfectamente que este capitulo es más bien para llevar a cabo la trama. Es secuencial, explica cosas que parecen pequeñas pero en realidad, son importantes. El siguiente capítulo lo tengo listo y podré subirlo mañana o más tarde, el miércoles, así que no se me desesperen, por favor...

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura =D

CHao!


	5. Capitulo 4: Prisioneras

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE ES DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo nuevamente! como les dije, a más tardar el miércoles subía éste capítulo. ¡Aquí aparece Katara finalmente! el siguiente me tardaré más en subirlo, pero llegará a más tardar el fin de semana xD

Comentarios:

Tsuki-Chan: bueno, Katara aparece en éste capítulo. Ya que ahora si hay Maestros Aire me pareció necesario mostrar un poco sobre cómo eran ellos, me alegro que te haya gustado porque esa era la idea :)

Emilia-Romagna: jajajajaja, efectivamente, Katara y Sokka son los príncipes; ya verás qué les espera a esos dos. Su viaje no será sencillo.

Maryel Tonks: espero que este capitulo te despeje más dudas, por el bien de tus uñas xD Y... bueno, no puedo responder a tus preguntas porque se arruina la trama. Pero aquí va el chapter.

Nieve Taisho: nuestro querido Hakoda el malo... algo por el estilo. No puedo dar mucha información, lo siento, pero puedo decirte que ¡todo tiene justificación!

Lamento dejar tan poca explicación, pero la mayoría de las preguntas que me dejan no pueden ser contestadas porque arruinan la trama.

**Muchísimas Gracias** a quienes vieron mi video, es bueno saber que les haya gustado. Hay una escena en el video que se explica aquí, haber si la detectan ;)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Prisioneras**

**.**

**.**

Si quieres paz, prepárate para la guerra.

.

.

_La muerte del Señor de Fuego Sozin impactó de sobre manera a su hijo, el nuevo soberano, Azulón. Él vio desde ese momento en Roku mucho más que un Avatar. Él era la fuerza absoluta y la ley del mundo, porque mantenía la paz y no manifestaba dudas en las acciones que debiera realizar para que esa paz progresara._

_Inculcó ese sentimiento a su Nación y se enfocó en ayudar a Roku. Fueron buenos amigos mientras los dos estuvieron vivos. Aliados inseparables a la hora de crear tratados comerciales que perpetuaran el equilibrio y la armonía entre las cuatro naciones. Los cuatro poderes._

_Pero le faltó una persona por inculcar ese sentimiento de respeto hacia el Avatar y la vida. Una persona que, creyó, ya tenía esa visión. Pero se equivocaba. _

_Era su hijo Hakoda._

.

.

—¡Mai!—gritó Zuko.

La joven de tez pálida y cabellos completamente negros sonrió. Ella se acercó a Zuko y los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, antes de besarse tiernamente en los labios. Mai era la hija de un noble de la Tribu Agua, en su infancia fue buena amiga de Azula y en la adolescencia, el romance inalcanzable del príncipe Zuko. Las cosas entre los dos jóvenes se dieron muy naturales.

Zuko estaba completamente feliz de saber que su querida Mai estaba a salvo en el Templo. Había pensado mucho en ella desde que viajaban al Templo Aire. Le abrazó nuevamente, acercándola más a su pecho y deseando que ese momento fuera eterno. No quería inmiscuirla en todo el problema de guerra, pero algo le decía que ya estaba metida.

—¡Azula, Aang!—gritó la enérgica Ty Lee.

Ty Lee era la mejor amiga de Mai y por ende, lo fue de Azula y Zuko. Era una chica de cabellos castaños amante del circo que desde los tres años se entrenó a sí misma en piruetas y elasticidad. La chica era tremendamente ágil, optimista, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y una peculiar inocencia para su edad.

Cuando Aang la conoció quedó maravillado con ella. Ty Lee le recordaba en muchos sentidos al sentido del humor y la pasión por la vida que los Nómadas del Aire tenían. Fue su mejor amiga en la Tribu Agua, incluso se llevaba mejor con ella que con Azula.

Aang después de saludar a las dos chicas caminó hacia el enorme bisonte que estaba detrás de ella. Appa era el bisonte volador de Aang. Los Nómadas del Aire creían que los bisontes voladores formaban lazos muy fuertes con los Maestros Aire, por ende, serían sus compañeros eternos. Aang creía ciegamente en eso porque lo vivía.

En la silla de montar de Appa había mucho dinero del que les dejó Ursa. Cambios de ropa así como provisiones y mapas. Todo bien cuidado por el lémur de Aang, su inseparable Momo.

—Es tan bueno saber que están bien—les dijo Aang—Me había preocupado mucho por ustedes.

—No había razones para que lo hicieras—le sonrió Ty Lee—Hemos hablado con los Monjes. Nos dieron las instrucciones precisas de lo que debemos hacer.

—A nosotros también.

Si, había sido un plan minucioso. Aang debía llegar hasta el estado Bei-Fong para pedirle a la hija de los nobles, Toph, que lo entrenara. La chica había sido difícil de convencer y Aang sabía, además, que necesitaba aprender lo más rápido posible. Lo menos que deseaba era que la guerra llegara a ser un asunto imposible de solucionar.

—Descansemos por el día de hoy—les dijo Aang, mientras le daba unas cuantas nueces a Momo—Será mejor que partamos mañana.

—¿Estas demente?—le dijo Azula—¡Debemos irnos inmediatamente! No tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Está atardeciendo Azula—respondió—Lo que viajemos no será la gran cosa, porque deberemos acampar en un par de horas. En cambio, si nos vamos mañana en la mañana, descansados y frescos, podremos viajar una distancia muy considerable.

—El Estado Bei-Fong está lejos—agregó Zuko—Necesitaremos volar muy rápido para llegar pronto.

—Pues hagan lo que quieran—replicó ella.

Aang suspiró, pero no dejó que el mal humor de Azula le afectara del todo. Hablaría con Gyatso y se limitaría a mostrarle sus habitaciones a sus amigos, para poder descansar.

Le esperaba una travesía muy difícil de sobrellevar.

**-o-**

La Luna llena siempre había sido un espectáculo muy grato para ella. Podía ver en su palidez blanca contrastando con la oscuridad del cielo una belleza enigmática. Años atrás, cuando su mamá vivía, las dos contemplaban juntas la hermosa luna, contando historias sobre los valientes guerreros que le dedicaban al Espíritu Lunar sus victorias. Y encontraban entre las estrellas formas asombrosas.

Días de paz y hermosa armonía. Su hermano siempre decía que eran un par de cursis sentimentales ¿Y qué? a él en secreto también le encantaba la luna. Y le gustaba tumbarse al lado de ellas para escucharlas mientras bromeaban con las luces estelares.

Colocó una mano sobre la barandilla del barco de metal. Se asomó para ver las aguas del mar, rindiéndose ante la imponente nave de metal. Agua… Maestros Agua… vaya que las cosas cambian.

—¿No puedes dormir?—le dijo una voz tremendamente conocida. La reconoció de inmediato.

—No—respondió—¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

La figura caminó hacia ella para ponerse a su lado. Las dos vestían ropas rojas y doradas, muy bellamente decoradas, que mostraban su condición de nobles pertenecientes a la Nación de Fuego. La diferencia entre ellas eran sus cabellos: una los tenía blancos, la otra, castaños.

—Sabes que estás haciendo una tontería ¿Verdad?—le dijo la chica de cabellos blancos—Una perfecta tontería.

Se le crisparon las manos.

—No es tontería—la miró fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido—Es lo único que podrá permitir que _él_ regrese.

—Aunque puedas conseguir que él regrese, dudo que realmente quiera volver. Las cosas no cambiarán por más que te empeñes en hacerlo.

—Mira Yue, accedí a que vinieras porque eres mi mejor amiga desde que somos niñas. Pero si no me vas a apoyar, puedes perfectamente tomar un barco de regreso a la Nación de Fuego. Tu presencia o tu ausencia es irrelevante en ésta misión.

Yue bajó un poco el rostro, sabía que su amiga no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. Quería apoyarla y más, pero la principal razón por la que se unió a esa misión, fue por la esperanza de poder encontrarse con _él._

—No me iré—respondió—Y te ayudaré. Aunque no esté de acuerdo contigo.

—Muy bien.

Las dos jóvenes guardaron silencio. Un silencio que fue roto cuando la puerta de metal rechinó al abrirse, dejando pasar al capitán de la nave. Sus pasos resonaron como eco mientras se acercaba respetuosamente.

—Majestad—la chica de cabellos castaños volteó para verlo—Creemos que el Avatar está en el Templo Aire del Sur.

—¿Es la única información que tiene?—preguntó.

—No. Sabemos que van al estado Bei-Fong. Hemos trazado una ruta en el mapa. Estamos casi seguros que harán una escala en la aldea de Sio-Ling.

—Bien—respondió con voz tranquila—Fija el rumbo y verifica que lleguemos en la tarde.

—¿L-La tarde?—el capitán se puso tenso—Majestad, estamos muy lejos. Dudo mucho que lo consiga.

Ella guardó silencio.

—Vaya… capitán ¿Duda conseguir los deseos de su princesa?

—Eh… dudo llegar a tiempo.

—Duda complacerme.

—Bueno, técnicamente… si.

El capitán miró nervioso a la princesa.

—Bueno, quien duda de poder complacerme, duda de poder servir a la Nación. Usted es un traidor—declaró con un dejo de enfado.

—¡No mi princesa!—el capitán, como todos, temía tremendamente el casito de traición—No soy un traidor.

—Bueno, entonces encárguese de guiar este barco para llegar al atardecer. O firme su testamento.

—Si mi princesa—El capitán se inclinó y se fue directamente a la cabina de los motores. Debería hacer milagros de ingeniería esa noche y en la mañana.

Yue miró a su amiga con un poco de tristeza. Esta misión la estaba volviendo una tirana.

—Pero…

—No importa el costo, Yue—le cortó, sabiendo que le iba a lanzar un monólogo—Ni tampoco la mesura. Encontraremos al Avatar ¿entendido?

Yue cerró los ojos.

—Si, Katara.

Yue se inclinó respetuosamente y se adentró a la nave, iba a intentar dormir. Katara se quedó en la proa, viendo el cielo y la luna. Se sintió malvada, frívola y calculadora. Se odió por eso. Pero capturar al Avatar era la única solución… espantosa, pero la única.

**-o-**

Habían dejado el Templo Aire del Sur muy temprano en la mañana. Fue una despedida muy triste. Aang sentía que su gente era la más vulnerable del mundo en esta guerra y anhelaba quedarse con ellos para protegerlos. Pero le era imposible. Gyatso le dio un fuerte abrazo, le expresó lo orgulloso que estaba con él por las cosas que había logrado y le dijo que si su destino era tan grande, debía abrazarlo en vez de temerle.

De la misma forma, Gyatso y otros monjes dieron más consejos a Azula, Zuko, Mai y Ty Lee. Consejos que ellos guardarían en sus corazones y serían sus brújulas para decisiones que tomarían más adelante a lo largo de sus vidas. Sintiéndose preparados, partieron.

Los Monjes les dieron bastantes víveres, prendas y algo de dinero (lo poco que pudieron conseguir considerando que ellos solamente comerciaban con el trueque). Les lanzaron mil bendiciones y desearon lo mejor en todo el viaje. Se subieron al bisonte volador de Aang, Appa, y emprendieron el viaje hasta la ciudad Sio-Ling, más al norte en el Reino Tierra.

Sio-Ling era una ciudad y puerto al norte, una parada casi obligatoria entre el Templo y el estado Bei-Fong. La distancia que separaba el puerto el templo era la adecuada para una jornada de viaje. Además, Sio-Lang tenía una pequeña posada atendida por Maestros Aire para los Nómadas viajeros.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?—preguntó Azula.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el día. Llegaremos hasta el atardecer, aproximadamente.—respondió.

La princesa de quejó en voz baja. Azula estaba encontrando este viaje muy fastidioso.

Ty Lee animó mucho el viaje con sus bromas y sus gestos. Aang se le unió la mayor parte del tiempo. En determinado momento de la tarde, cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto y les calaba en su piel, se cubrieron con telas delgadas y fueron quedándose un poco dormidos. Era impresionante cómo estar sentado sobre una enorme silla de montar puede ser agotador.

Aang llevaba las riendas de Appa y no descansó, escuchando suavemente los ronquidos de sus amigos. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos. Estaba aterrado ante la idea de que ahora debería dominar la Tierra-Control (con suerte encontrar un maestro de Fuego-Control) para enfrentarse al Señor de Fuego.

¿Cómo lo haría? Toda su vida fue entrenado en artes marciales. Pero las técnicas de los Maestros Aire, así como sus creencias, eran pacifistas. Él no quería pelear, menos… enfrentarse tan directamente contra una persona. Luego estaban sus amigos ¿Porqué debían estar tan metidos en esto? El problema de la guerra era suyo. No de ellos.

—¿Aang?—le habló Zuko—¿Todo bien?

El chico se tenso. No se esperaba ni por asomo la interrupción de su amigo. Lo creía dormido. Miró furtivamente hacia él.

—Si—dijo—Todo bien.

Zuko estaba a punto de agregar algo cuando decidió callarlo. Si Aang no quería tener esa charla, estaba bien, llegaría el tiempo. Él mismo tampoco estaba listo.

Finalmente llegó el atardecer.

Descendieron en el puerto. La gente de Sio-Lang estaba extrañamente tensa. Debieron tomar eso como mala señal, pero los cuatro jóvenes apenas sabían las señales de la guerra, pues crecieron en un ambiente de paz.

Appa estaba bastante cansado, habían volado casi todo el día. Aang sabía que Appa debía comer y descansar un rato para poder rendir un buen viaje. Aang había estado en Sio-Lang antes (de hecho, en casi todo el mundo) y sabía en dónde estaba la posada de los Maestros Aire. Por la expresión de sus amigos, adivinaba que ellos también querían una buena cama y un tazón de comida.

Apenas estaban dando la vuelta en las calles hacia la posada, cuando una llamara de fuego los hizo ponerse en guardia. Todos sabían pelear, aunque de maneras diferentes. Incluso Mai y Ty Lee, que no eran Maestras, tenían un entrenamiento envidiable.

Vieron entonces una enorme tropa de soldados de la Nación de Fuego. Sus armaduras eran de un rojo sangre acompañado con negro. Tenían máscaras blancas sobre sus rostros que impedían verles la cara y se veían formados, imponentes, seguros de dar una buena batalla.

La gente del pueblo gritó mientras corría hacia sus casas, tratando de esconderse. Maldición. Había cuatro navíos de metal anclados en el puerto ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió antes? Debían quitarse la costumbre de llegar a cualquier lado confiados, porque ya no estaban en paz. Costaba creer que estaban en guerra.

Apareció entonces una figura que llevaba una armadura parecida, pero visiblemente más fastuosa, elegante y además, femenina. Era una joven que tendría aproximadamente su edad. Dos trenzas nacían de su frente y eran recogidas en un moño en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Los cabellos negros estaban adornados por el símbolo imperial que reposaba sobre su peinado. Su piel pálida, ligeramente bronceada. Pero lo extraño, eran sus ojos azules.

¿No se suponía que en la Nación de Fuego las personas tenían ojos amarillos o negros? Era su característica. Como los ojos azules de las Tribus Agua, los ojos verdes o castaños del Reino Tierra y los ojos grises de los Nómadas Aire.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían—les dijo, con una sonrisa—Seré breve y clara. Solamente estoy buscando al Avatar—señaló disimuladamente hacia Aang—Si él viene conmigo, prometo no hacer ninguna ofensiva y dejarlos marchar en paz.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?—preguntó Aang, dando un paso hacia ella. Había algo en esos ojos azules que le parecía familiar.

—Soy la princesa Katara de la Nación de Fuego—pronunció su nombre y título con orgullo—Ahora, Avatar Aang ¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿O tendremos que hacer esto por las malas?

—No iré contigo a ningún lado, ni ninguno de nosotros—declaró vehementemente.

—Bueno.

Katara hizo una señal y sus hombres lanzaron simultáneamente patadas de fuego.

Zuko y Azula saltaron hacia los bordes de las calles abriendo los contenedores de agua. Los dos hermanos comenzaron a dar pelea a los soldados con sus poderes mientras Aang contenía sus llamaradas con ventiscas especiales de aire.

Katara se limita a observar fríamente los movimientos y el estilo de pelea que llevaban a cabo. Pronto, el escuadrón que ella traía comenzó a decaer. La princesa supo entonces que eso era una mala señal, pero sonrió porque ya estaba trazando una estrategia en su mente.

Aang la notó mientras hacia un movimiento, alzando lentamente su mano. Pensó en lo peor y le lanzó una enorme ventisca, pero Katara ya había adivinado su movimiento, esquivándolo con un salto y extendiendo la mano hacia arriba. Una llamarada de fuego enorme y de color azul intenso alumbró el cielo.

¿Azul? ¿Fuego Azul?

Pelearon lo mejor que pudieron. Pero el fuego hizo que las demás tropas cayeran sobre nuestros pobres héroes. Eran más y más soldados. Demasiados soldados. No podían ya ni contarlos. Apenas eran conscientes de sus movimientos y de la pelea que libraban.

Mai dio un paso al frente y lanzaba miles de cuchillas al mismo tiempo para desorientarlos. Ty Lee daba piruetas dejando a soldados en el suelo por sus fatales golpes. Tanto Zuko como Azula intentaban usar el agua de sus cantimploras al pelear. Pero Mai sabía que no iban a ganar. Lo supo cuando vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Katara. Cuando, saltando hacia la azotea de una casa, vio el montón de soldados con el que peleaban y los que marchaban desde los barcos.

No podía con su conciencia sabiendo que Aang era la clave. Y que Zuko, su amado Zuko, también.

—¡Huyan!—gritó desesperada, tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón.

—¡No!—fue la inmediata respuesta de Azula.

Mai entonces tiró de Aang y el desprevenido Avatar, que no se esperaba ese ataque de su amiga, cayó a suelo. Mai inspeccionó sus bolsillos con un movimiento rápido y sacó un reluciente silbado en forma de bisonte volador. Lo sopló.

—No podemos hacerles frente—declaró Mai—Debemos escapar.

Aang se puso de pie protegiendo a Mai de un ataque con sus fuertes vientos. Eso mientras Azula repelía más fuego con sus látigos potentes. Appa entonces llegó desde el cielo e inmediatamente, al ver el peligro, descendió para que pudieran escapar.

—¡Subamos!

Mai y Ty Lee vieron que los demás estaban subiendo al bisonte volador. Ellas se vieron a los ojos, asintieron y después siguieron luchando contra los soldados manteniéndolos alejados de Appa. Ty Lee se inclinó, cogió un trozo de madera que tenía fuego y con él comenzó a asustar al bisonte.

—¡Deben escapar!—gritó Ty Lee entre lágrimas—¡Ahora!

—¡No!—gritó Zuko desesperado cuando vio a Mai caer al suelo, quizá herida.

—¡Váyanse!

Appa se asustó con las llamas y emprendió un vuelo frenético que Aang no pudo detener. Mai y Ty Lee se quedaron ahí, en el pueblo, y cuando los vieron ya lejos se desplomaron sobre el suelo. Había muchos soldados rodeándolas.

Las dos chicas se dieron fuertemente las manos listas para lo que les esperaba.

* * *

1.-Sé que la participación de Ty Lee y Mai fue muy corta, pero las necesito en otra parte por ahora. Más adelante en la historia irán adquiriendo protagonismo, más no por ahora.

2.-¿Quién se imaginan que será el que buscan Katara y Yue? ¿Por qué Yue aún tiene el cabello blanco?

¿Les gustó? ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	6. Capitulo 5: Omashu

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todos nuevamente! quizá un poquito tarde pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este extraño Universo Alterno donde, incluso yo, me quedé sorprendida de los cambios que hice. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, los comentarios, las alertas y los consejos; se los agradezco de sobre manera =)

Comentarios:

tifa: ¡Hola! me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis fics. La verdad y siéndote sincera, a mí también se me hace difícil escribirlos en un rol opuesto al de su serie original, pero te digo que conforme avance la trama, cada uno irá retomando un rol parecido al original =)

klan: si, pero para eso falta muchísimo.

Emilia-Romagna: ¡Hola! déjame decirte que tus teorías se acercan bastante a lo que pasó, pero todavía hay unas cositas que no serán así. Vas por un muy buen camino :)

katitabender: me halagan mucho tus palabras, gracias. Espero que los nuevos capitulos te sigan gustando de la misma forma que la historia hasta le momento.

Maryel Tonks: adivinaste a quién busca Katara, el trailer que hice da unos spoilers, pero bien poquitos. Y el romance se desarrollará de la forma en que lo mencionaste =)

Nieve Taisho: Katara maternal permanece, de eso no te preocupes, este capitulo lo explica mejor. Y la razón por la cual Katara busca a Aang es casi la misma de porqué busca a su hermano. Todo se irá revelando =)

¡Muchas gracias también a lo **lectores anónimos**!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**Omashu**

**.**

**.**

Es mejor viajar lleno de esperanza que llegar.

.

.

_Era un día de fiesta en la Nación de Fuego._

_Los soberanos habían tenido a su segundo hijo. Había nacido perfectamente sano y se comunicó que era una niña hermosa como la reina. La niña, parecía, había heredado los dones de una Maestra Fuego._

_El país estaba de fiesta. Sus soberanos eran buenos líderes y tenían ya dos herederos sanos para la corona. No podía haber nada mejor. El Señor de Fuego estaba tan feliz que mandó un día libre de labores para que todos pudieran tener la libertad de festejar debidamente el nacimiento de la princesa._

_La Princesa Katara._

_._

_._

—No puede ser—Zuko cerró sus ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas—No puede ser….

—Tranquilo—Aang colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—Cálmate Zuko, ellas son fuertes. Estarán bien.

Pero hasta a él mismo le costaba creerlo.

Una vez que Aang recuperó el control sobre las riendas de Appa regresaron para sobrevolar el pueblo y buscar a sus amigas. No había rastro de Ty Lee o Mai, tampoco de la armada que llevaba la princesa Katara. La única evidencia de que estuvieron ahí fueron los escombros y las llamas que los ciudadanos apagaban ansiosamente de las construcciones hechas con madera.

Siendo Maestros Agua, les ayudaron a apagar el fuego rápidamente. Veían a las personas asustadas, niños que se aferraban a las faldas de sus madres buscando en ellas consuelo. Veían las cenizas del fuego esparciéndose por el pueblo como la cicatriz del ataque. Ellos aún tenían una casa, hogar. Pero ¿Qué pasaría con los demás?

Estaban comenzando a conocer los horrores de la guerra. Las desgracias que apenas comenzaban a alcanzar a las personas y que se expandirán rápidamente a no ser que consigan detener a la Nación de Fuego.

Los ciudadanos, personas agradecidas, les dijeron que la princesa Katara esposó y se llevo a las dos muchachas como prisioneras, yéndose rápido para no perderle rastro al Avatar.

—Serás su objetivo numero uno—le dijo Azula a Aang—La Nación de Fuego sabe que eres la única amenaza para su guerra. Te quieren muerto, Aang.

—No lo conseguirán—Aang entrecerró los ojos, pensando en sus amigas entrañables—Detendré esta guerra me cueste lo que me cueste. Y traeremos a Mai y Ty Lee de regreso—lo dijo mirando a Zuko—Lo prometo.

—Lo sé.—asintió el príncipe.

**-o-**

Ty Lee se había esperado todo tipo de cosas. Desde torturas como latigazos hasta el despotismo de la soberbia que humillaba a los prisioneros. En vez de eso, las esposas sobre sus muñecas fueron retiradas apenas llegaron a una celda que no parecía prisión. La ventana pequeña no tenía barrotes y la puerta aunque con un enorme candado no se parecía a las rejas metálicas que su mente imaginó.

Mai estaba igual de sorprendida. Había dos catres limpios, un baño decente, suelo fregado ¡Incluso un pequeño tocador con jabón! Parecía una modesta habitación.

—Les daré recursos para que lo mantengan limpio—dijo Katara, escoltada por dos guardias—En el armario hay abrigos, las noches suelen ser frías. Y un cambio de ropa, para que puedan lavar sus atuendos.

Su voz no sonaba como la despiadada princesa que habían visto. Al contrario, tenía un tinte ligeramente… maternal.

—¿Nos envenenarás, acaso?—preguntó Mai sombría—¿Tortura psicológica? ¿Física?

Katara se echó a reír.

—No, claro que no—pero ella se tensó—Mis guardias les darán un trato digno… será lo mejor, hasta que lleguen a la Roca Hirviente.

—¿Roca Hirviente?

—La cárcel para prisioneros de guerra—les explicó—No creo que las condiciones sigan siendo buenas. Aún así, abogaré por ustedes. Disfruten los dos meses de estancia aquí—ella se dio la vuelta para salir.

—No comprendo—Katara se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ty Lee—¿Por qué nos tratas así, si somos tus enemigas?

—No lo son—respondió Katara—Ustedes no son mis enemigas.

—¡Atacas al Avatar!—gritó Mai—Hija del señor de fuego… ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

—Nada—Katara las miró de reojo—No quiero nada.

Y salió.

Mai y Ty Lee se vieron mutuamente.

Ty Lee corrió hasta el armario abriéndolo. Había dos abrigos enormes y dos conjuntos de ropa lindos ¡Incluso estaban bordados! Ella tomó las prendas en sus manos, analizándolas cuidadosamente.

—Sonaba tan… buena—Mai estaba impresionada—¿Fuimos nosotros quienes la atacamos? ¿O ella nos atacó?

Ty Lee negó.

—Ella nos atacó—dijo convincente—Pero no la comprendo…

La puerta repentinamente se abrió con un chirrido.

Una mujer de aspecto dulce, blancos cabellos y una enorme sonrisa apareció repentinamente. Ella llevaba en sus manos un par de mantas cuidadosamente dobladas.

—Bienvenidas—les dijo—Aquí les traigo mantas para que se mantengan calientes en la noche.

Esto ya era demasiado.

—¿Nos confunden?—dijo Mai—¡Somos prisioneras de guerra! ¿Oh no?

La mujer sonrió.

—Si eso dicen. Solo no salgan de aquí y todo estará bien—dejó las mantas sobre las camas—Nos veremos pronto—salió rápidamente.

Las dos amigas se vieron.

Que extraño…

**-o-**

La Ciudad de Omashu era histórica y preciosa. Fue la primera ciudad fundada y construida por Maestros Tierra, que vio nacer la Tierra-Control. Sofisticada y de espacios amplios, la ciudad se encontraba en la cima de una cumbre montañosa, cerca de la cadena más grande y extensa de rocas en todo el sur del Reino Tierra.

Era una ciudad cercana al Templo Aire del Sur, y el principal puerto comercial que conectaba al Reino Tierra con la Tribu Agua del Sur. Aang había viajado ahí muchas veces, desde que era un niño.

También por eso conocía personalmente al soberano de la ciudad. El Rey Bumi, al que el Avatar cariñosamente se refería como un "genio loco". Aang lo conoció cuando llegó a la ciudad a la edad de doce años. El soberano, que era un adulto mayor (por no decir anciano) podía pasarse horas caminando con vestimentas de ciudadano por las calles para observar cómo era la gente de su ciudad.

Cuidaba celosamente a Omashu, pero escondía sus preocupaciones y sus intereses en las bromas increíblemente sacadas de toda cordura que desesperaban seguidamente a los generales y ministros. Ellos entendían poco el humor del soberano y lo consideraban un loco, como toda la demás nobleza del mundo.

Pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo. Ahí donde se veía un endeble anciano, era un Maestro Tierra tan poderoso que una ocasión detuvo él solo una subordinación comandada por dos generales con más de trescientos hombres maestros tierra en sus filas. Loco quizá, pero cuerdo aún dentro de su locura. Y una persona bastante poderosa.

Omashu era una ciudad construida en su mayoría por tierra. Las calles, pilares y casas se componían por piedra tallada. La leyenda de la fundación de la ciudad decía que la primera maestra tierra del mundo, Oma, la construyó usando sus poderes para que las dos aldeas antes enemigas vivieran en paz y armonía.

En el proceso de construcción, enseñó el poder del dominio elemental a los jóvenes más nobles que encontró de todas las dos aldeas. Ellos aprendieron a moldear la tierra y desarrollaron su capacidad esculpiendo los más mínimos detalles de la ciudad. Era enorme, vivían más de diez mil personas y tenía la capacidad de habitar a más. Lo más sorprendente de todo eso, era que la ciudad al estar en la cima de una montaña, daba la ilusión de haber sido tallada en la misma roca del cerro (cosa que, presuntamente, era cierto)

La cadena montañosa que rodeaba la ciudad dejaba a pocos viajeros aventurarse hasta Omashu. Estaba estratégicamente apartada del mundo, pero a la vez, era el centro económico de todo el sur del Reino Tierra. Una sola ciudad era más poderosa que Omashu, la capital Ba Sing Se.

Zuko y Azula nunca habían salido de su Tribu y menos contemplado el Reino Tierra. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera cuando pudieron apreciar la gigantesca ciudad protegida por una muralla donde las personas vestían de color verde o amarillo, tenían cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y miradas afables.

La Guardia Real conocía perfectamente el bisonte volador de Aang. Por eso, él no se detuvo en la puerta de la muralla que debían atravesar los viajeros. Sobrevoló el muro, saludando con una mano al comandante de la tropa que vigilaba la muralla, y alzó vuelo hasta la cima de la ciudad.

Desde el cielo pudieron ver a las personas que, caminando por las hermosas calles, de vez en cuando veían al cielo y saludaban al bisonte volador sabiendo que un Nómada Aire acababa de llegar. Extrañamente, Omashu tenía muy buena relación con la Nación del Aire (y era extraño porque los Monjes y los Maestros Tierra, al ser opuestos naturales, tenían desacuerdos constantemente).

En la cima de la ciudad estaba el enorme palacio que podía distinguirse por las torres cubiertas de colores verdosos y las fachadas tan hermosamente ornamentadas que hacían gala de la riqueza que la ciudad poseía.

—Todo brilla tanto—dijo Zuko asombrado—¡Y no es por el hielo!

—Omashu es de mis ciudades preferidas en todo el mundo—les dijo Aang con una enorme sonrisa—Estoy seguro que les encantará.

Appa rugió como quien corrobora esa misma frase.

Azula contempló toda la ciudad y el novedoso sistema de correos con sus ojos bien abiertos. Una vez que no encontró nada nuevo en el panorama, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se sentó en la silla de montar cruzando los brazos. Zuko la miró y suspiró por lo bajo, cuidando que su hermana no lo escuchara.

En la mente de Zuko todavía estaba fresca la imagen en que Mai caía al suelo, quizá herida, antes de desaparecer entre los uniformes rojos de la Nación de Fuego ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Estará bien, mal? ¿Qué trato le darían? Muchas personas consideraban que la relación entre él y Mai era meramente formal, más por obligación. Pero el príncipe sabía que estaba enamorado de esa noble, en apariencia estoica, que en realidad era la persona más profundamente hermosa que jamás conoció.

De la misma forma, estaba preocupado pro Ty Lee. Ella era la mejor amiga que jamás conoció, demasiado vivaz como para estarse quieta y tan optimista que su bondad exasperaba. No podía comprender cómo Azula podía entenderse con ella, pero una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cada vez que pensaba en su "fenómeno de circo".

Fenómeno de circo fue el apodo que Ty Lee se ganó por una enfadada Mai que terminó en el suelo, cubierta de nieve, después de que la niña la tumbara por accidente mientras practicaba sus volteretas en el aire. Siempre tuvo inmensa facilidad para la acrobacia, de la misma forma que Mai tenía asombrosa vista y maneja de filos. Empapada por la nieve, Mai miró enojada a su mejor amiga y le recriminó a su tierna edad de ocho—"_¡Eres un fenómeno de circo!"_

Ty Lee, como siempre, se echó a reír. El apodo le quedaba de maravilla, porque según decía, se hubiera dedicado a la acrobacia lucrativa de no ser porque tenía tan buenos amigos en el Palaco. De ahí en adelante, ese apodo fue usado por todos, incluso por Aang cuando la conoció.

¿Dónde estaría su maestra espadachín y su fenómeno de circo ahora? A Zuko le daba miedo conocer esa respuesta.

—Llegamos—anunció Aang.

—Finalmente—murmuró Azula, poniéndose de pie—¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

—En el patio del Palacio.

Aang saltó hacia el suelo justo a tiempo para que una enorme bestia de cuatro patas con orejas enormes se le abalanzara. Los dos hermanos se tensaron llevando manos a las cantimploras, listos para atacar, cuando escucharon la risa de Aang y vieron que el animal se la pasaba lamiéndole la cara. No parecía ser un peligro.

—¡Flotzy!—dijo Aang sonriente—Me alegro mucho de verte—Appa gruñó—Y Appa también está feliz.

—¿Son voces joviales las que oigo?—una voz rasposa de anciano se escuchó a pequeña distancia—¿De dónde viene?

—¡Bumi!

Para Aang era su amigo, no un rey.

Fue extraño para Azula ver cómo su joven amigo abrazaba tan cariñosamente al anciano soberano que vestía lujosas prendas. El Rey, por su parte, se carcajeó de una forma que solo podía catalogarse como lunática, y le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo gesto amistoso.

El Rey Bumi había sido íntimo amigo del Avatar Roku, años atrás. Y esa era la explicación que Aang le daba al inmenso afecto que los dos se tenían, como una herencia del sentimiento que traspasaba la muerte.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!—dijo el Avatar—No tienes idea la cantidad de cosas que han pasado.

—Me doy una idea al menos—respondió el Rey—Veo que tienes amigos ¿Quiénes son nuestros invitados?

—Soy el príncipe Zuko, de la Tribu Agua del Sur—se inclinó respetuosamente el aludido.

—Y yo la princesa Azula, su hermana.

—¡Bienvenidos pues!—Bumi alzó las dos manos y unos sirvientes se precipitaron a la silla de montar, bajando inmediatamente las maletas—Las llevarán a sus habitaciones. Síganme ustedes mientras.

—Bumi… ¿Has tenido noticias de la guerra?—preguntó Aang inmediatamente.

—¿Quién no las tiene? ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

—¿Crees poder darme algún consejo?

—¿Consejos? ¿El Rey loco? ¡Por favor! Confórmate con escuchar a Momo y todo saldrá bien.

—¿Momo?—Azula miró inquisitiva a Aang.

—Mi lémur-murciélago—respondió el Avatar—Pero Momo está en el Templo Aire del Este, con Dharma.

—Vete pronto por él, Momo te será de mucho ayuda.

—No veo cómo una mascota puede ayudar a pelear—reclamó Azula, ante la mirada amenazante de Zuko.

—¡Momo es parte crucial de Aang, tanto como Appa!—declaró Bumi con vehemencia—Ahora, síganme, deben estar cansados. La cena estará pronto.

—Imagino que las cosas han ido bien—agregó Aang.

—No hay nada de lo que me pueda quejar. La gente está tristemente preocupado pero ¿Qué más da? No es como si pudiera saltar hacia la luna y cambiar todo desde allí.

Azula y Zuko se vieron preocupados cuando Aang se atacó de risa ante el comentario incoherente.

—Nunca cambias Bumi ¿Verdad?

—Y tu ¿Quién eres?

Rey y Avatar rieron al mismo tiempo, los dos príncipes los siguieron a distancia, preocupados.

**-o-**

—¡Puerto de Kei!—declaró Yue con una enorme sonrisa—¿A poco no es hermoso?

—Como digas—Katara bajaba de la nave con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión indiferente—Todos los puertos me parecen iguales.

Yue no dejó de sonreír.

—Si eso crees…

El puerto de Kei, aunque estaba en el Reino Tierra, había sido invadido rápidamente por navíos de la Nación de Fuego días atrás. Como casi todos los puertos débiles del Reino, sucumbió ante los ataques de las sofisticadas armas de metal. La gente debió resignarse a ser esclava en su propia patria, mientras la guardia real de Ba Sing Se se dignaba a aparecer en ayuda de sus propios territorios.

Aunque la Nación de Fuego no había declarado una guerra directa al Reino Tierra (solamente lo hizo con las Tribus Agua) estaba por demás decir que planeaban conquistar el enorme continente. Tropas y más tropas llegaban a los pequeños puertos, de pueblos con apenas dos policías, que caían ante la bien entrenada milicia para usar a los Maestros Tierra en la construcción de bases militares.

La gente no sabía cómo es que Ba Sing Se, la capital, no había mandado aún a las tropas Imperiales del Rey para reclamar lo que era suyo ¿Acaso planeaban darle la oportunidad a la Nación de Fuego de invadirlos?

El mástil donde antes ondeaba la hermosa bandera verde del Reino Tierra alojaba ahora la roja insignia de la Nación del Fuego. Katara vio el símbolo de su país, pero no pudo sentirse orgullosa. Ocultando la deshonrosa verdad de su vergüenza, cerró los ojos y continuó caminando hacia el ayuntamiento donde se supone, debería recibir alimentos para su barco.

Mientras caminaba con Yue al lado, las personas nativas del puerto se le quedaban viendo con ojos llenos de rabia. Sabía el por qué y los comprendía. Pero ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? Ella no podía hacer nada. Los guardias uniformados de rojo hicieron una escolta que protegió a la princesa de todo, menos de las miradas enfurecidas.

Las dos mujeres entraron al ayuntamiento, donde estaban diferentes administradores. Ellos se inclinaron apenas la vieron.

—Pri-pri-prince-sa Katara—el alcalde tartamudeó de sus nervios—Es t-t-odo u-un honor t-t-t-tenerla aquí.

—Gracias—respondió—Vengo por suministros para mi nave.

—¡Inmediatamente majestad! ¿G-Gusta e-e-esperar?

—Claro.

Katara tomó asiento en una cómoda mesa con tablero de Pai-Sho. Los ojos de Yue brillaron.

—¿Jugamos?

Katara se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres—Yue movió la primera pieza.

El juego no llevaba más de cinco movidas cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Por ella paso una escolta menor rodeando a un hombre de vestimentas rojas, decoradas, alta coleta y patillas cubriendo sus mejillas que terminaban en una barba. Sus dos manos eran sostenidas tras su espalda. El alcalde lo miró y después dijo sin recelo.

—¿Provisiones?

—Si.

—Espere.

Hizo una mueca ante el trato tan despectivo en comparación con el ofrecido a la niña sentada al otro lado del establecimiento.

—Princesa Katara—dijo con fingida alegría—¡Que bueno es verla sana y salva!

—Comandante Zhao—replicó, incapaz de sonar gentil. Se puso de pie para verlo frente a frente—¿Hay razones por las cuales no estaría sana?

Zhao, reticente, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la princesa por la mirada hosca que le dirigieron los guardias de la misma. Sintiéndose humillado por rendirle honores a una chiquilla, se levantó y respondió:

—Soy Almirante ahora.

Katara no cambió de expresión, pero simuló una sorpresa irónica.

—¿En serio?—dijo—Mi padre siempre me manda las actualizaciones de sus honorarios. No aparece usted en la lista de promovidos.

Los ojos de Zhao se crisparon del enfado.

—Me han promovido apenas hace dos días.

—Ah—Katara sabía que estaba retando el carácter de Zhao. Pero tenía muy buenas razones para odiarlo. Y aunque Yue no aprobaba ese comportamiento, coincidió pensando que se lo merecía.

—Supe que tuvo un encuentro con el Avatar.—Zhao buscó cambiar el tema, buscando una forma de devolverle la humillación.

—Ha estado mal informado, _almirante._ Mis hombres encontraron al Avatar, apenas y lo vi. Lanzaron fuego en una pelea sin importancia. Al menos tengo dos prisioneras.

—Interesante, verdaderamente asombroso—hipocresía a más no poder—Es bueno contar con una princesa digna de su puesto.

Katara vio en sus ojos la malicia.

—No como su hermano ¿verdad?—agregó.

A Katara le dieron ganas de lanzarle una enorme bola de fuego para borrarle esa petulante sonrisa del rostro ¡Nadie hablaba así de su hermano! Se contuvo por la pronta intervención de Yue.

—Ese es un tema delicado—agregó cortésmente—¿Qué le trae por aquí, almirante?

—Al igual que ustedes, provisiones.

—Es bueno que…

—¡Majestad!—Katara volteó hacia el alcalde—Su flota está lista ¿Desea partir?

—Gracias. Y si, partiré ahora mismo—miró a Zhao—Gusto saludarlo.

—Igualmente, princesa.

Zhao se inclinó a modo de despedida.

Katara salió con su escolta y Yue, pero sus sentidos alerta. No confiaba en Zhao.

Y razones no le faltaban. Zhao la odiaba con toda su alma. Él era una persona ambiciosa, no quería nada más que poder. Y la princesa, única heredera al trono, era la que se interponía en sus planes. Sabía que el Señor de Fuego le lloraría a su hija pero ¿Quién mejor para ser el nuevo heredero, que el hombre que intentó dar su vida por la de la princesa?

La mente de Zhao trazaba un plan. Afortunadamente, la de Katara también.

**-o-**

La cena transcurrió entre más comentarios sin sentido que sin embargo, hicieron que Aang estalla en carcajadas. Con el tiempo, Zuko dejó de lado los complejos convirtiendo a Azula en la única aguafiestas. Bumi contaba historias quizá inventadas por su carácter incoherente, pero que causaron enormes y prolongadas risas.

No fue hasta más tarde que Zuko, tras tanto reír y sintiéndose relajado, comprendió lo que el Rey estaba haciendo. Calmaba sus mentes con las locuras para que pudieran, ya relajados, pensar mejor. Verdaderamente, ese hombre era un genio loco.

Durmieron en hermosas habitaciones y a la mañana siguiente, descansados y frescos, estuvieron más que listos para partir. Los sirvientes ya tenían preparadas las pertenencias en la silla de montar de Appa y Bumi les dio un poco de dinero para que tuvieran comida decente en el resto del viaje.

—Deben ir al Templo Aire del Este—les dijo entonces—El Monje Rohen te está esperando con Momo.

Azula rodó los ojos ante la mención de esa mascota tan famosa.

—Lo haré.

—El Templo queda bastante cerca de la aldea donde está tu futura maestra—agregó—Te ahorrarás tiempo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu, Bumi? Eres mi amigo.

—Ocupas nuevos amigos y más jóvenes que te ayuden a detener ésta guerra—fue la primera respuesta coherente que Azula escuchó del Avatar—Cuando la encuentres, deberás fijar tu rumbo a Ba Sing Se. Con ayuda del Rey Tierra planea un ataque que ponga final a éste conflicto. No podemos darle el tiempo a la Nación de Fuego de avanzar en la guerra.

Aang asintió.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Adiós entonces, mi pequeño genio loco.

—Adiós Bumi.

—Y ustedes dos—dijo, viendo hacia Zuko y Azula—Les confío la vida y seguridad del Avatar.

—No se preocupes por eso—le dijo Zuko.

—Sé que estás en buenas manos Aang—el Rey miró fijamente hacia los ojos del Avatar—Pero quiero que tengas especial cuidado en tu persona. Y que confíes en el destino.

_Confiar en el destino…_ eso sonaba tan, pero tan difícil.

Suspirando, Aang asintió.

—Lo haré.

—Buen viaje.

Azula y Zuko subieron a la silla de montar de Appa. Aang también subió y agarró las riendas con firmeza. En ese momento, no se sentían como las riendas que dirigían el vuelo de un bisonte volador. Más bien, las veía como riendas para formar su propio destino. Temeroso de la verdad abrumadora de que solo él podía controlar el paso de su vida, Aang le dirigió una última mirada Bumi.

La sonrisa del Rey era lunáticamente cordial. Y él mismo sonrió. Confiar era difícil, pero rendía sus frutos. Era algo que Aang sabía a ciencia cierta. Y que debería aplicar a lo largo del viaje.

—Adiós—susurró.

Tiró de las riendas.

* * *

****¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?

Me gustaría recomendarles un fic que he estado leyendo últimamente, me gustó porque es bastante diferente, se llama** "Avatar, un alma en dos cuerpos" **es nuevo, apenas lleva dos capítulos, por si lo quieren leer =)

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme!

chao!


	7. Capitulo 6: Templo Aire del Este

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! sé que me tarde mucho con este capitulo, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo (como se habrán dado cuenta por mis lentas actualizaciones) me quedan dos semana de escuela, lo cual se traduce en infinidad de proyectos finales y los últimos exámenes que claro, valen más que todo lo demás junto. Me estoy concentrando de lleno en los estudios, y esto lo hago en mis ratos libres-cada vez más cortos-espero me comprendan, y me tengan paciencia.

Pero cambiando de tema, este capítulo refleja más de la personalidad de Katara, las cosas que ha vivido y por ende el rol que irá tomando en la historia. Veremos un poco de Ursa y de Iroh (no crean que los había olvidado) y más cosas...

Comentarios:

Katara-love: me alegro que te guste, ya subí el capítulo y anhelo poder continuarla pronto :)

Emilia-Romagna: el sarcástico Sokka saldrá más adelante, porque su rol es muy distinto del que tiene originalmente. Al principio será más serio, pero será el mismo Sokka de siempre.

Whahabk: me alegra mucho que te guste porque lo escribo para ti ;)

klan: mmm...sí, habrá kataang =)

Maryel Tonks: Lo de Momo lo responderá la misma historia, de hecho en la serie original Bumi sigue diciendo que Momo es parte crucial del grupo. Me hace pensar que Momo puede estar vinculado con Aang como lo está con Appa. Zhao será malvado, muy malo.

Nieve Taisho: bueno, no tendrás que entrar al fic porque, para tu deleite, este será un fic Tokka (pero claro, más adelante xD) Bumi es genial, lo amo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Templo Aire del Este**

**.**

**.**

Es de valientes reír cuando el corazón llora.

.

_Katara sonrió._

_En ese momento, quienes estaban cerca de la princesa la consideraron loca. Todos lloraban, sollozaban, incluso gritaban del dolor. Ella había pasado por todas esas etapas antes, mucho más intensas y profundas que los demás. No le importaba la hipocresía de nobles que, en el fondo, no podían sentir su misma desgracia._

_Miró de reojo a su hermano. No estaba mucho mejor que ella. Su seria expresión apenas podía disimular el brillo que las lágrimas otorgaban a sus ojos. Su padre, con enormes ojeras pronunciadas y una anormal delgadez producto de la depresión, se veía desorientado. Como un niño asustado que mira al futuro con miedo. _

_La princesa se aferró a Gran-gran, su abuela. La anciana abrazó con ternura a su pequeña nieta. Katara siguió sonriendo un buen rato, hasta que ya no pudo engañarse a sí misma. Cuando la tristeza sobrepasó cualquier otra emoción, aplastando la esperanza, sus lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas amargas y cristalinas._

_Pero nunca se borró la resignada sonrisa de sus labios._

**-o-**

Fueron semanas enteras de viajes.

Zuko estaba convencido que, mientras más tiempo pasaran en una aldea, más fácil sería para la Nación de Fuego encontrarlos. La Armada de Fuego había mantenido una intensa ofensiva contra la Tribu Agua del Sur, mientras una nueva tropa se dirigía a toda prisa a la Tribu Agua del Norte. Presionando los puertos comerciales del Reino Tierra, pocos soldados y una milicia casi novata andaba por los territorios más profundos del continente haciendo reconocimiento de terreno.

Por sus conocimientos de guerra, Zuko sabía que la Nación de Fuego demoraría un ataque masivo contra las ciudades y pueblos del Reino Tierra hasta un mes después, aproximadamente, cuando viera la caída de las Tribus más cercana y tuviera la cantidad idónea de soldados que hiciera frente a los Maestros Tierra.

En todo ese tiempo, militares y espías deberían estar trazando concienzudos mapas sobre el territorio. Además, la Nación debería tener a un grupo de especialistas a la captura del Avatar. Lo que menos debían demostrar era hacia dónde iban ni la jugada que Aang podría hacer. Fue por ello, que hicieron unos cambios en las paradas que el Monje Gyatso les marcó y acrecentaron las horas de vuelo diario.

Del viaje que debió durar tres semanas entre Omashu y el Templo del Este, los cambios en el itinerario hicieron el trayecto más rápido, acortando el tiempo a dos semanas. Fueron intensas, porque apenas descansaron lo suficiente y comieron comprando alimentos en mercados pequeños, sin apenas variedad, limitando sus necesidades a lo más primario. Ya habría tiempo de lujos cuando la guerra terminara.

Azula fue la que pegó grito al cielo por ese cambio, pero la princesa se estaba percatando que debía resignar sus deseos a los más esenciales. Zuko le dijo que era un cambio temporal y la maestra agua, reticente, debió aceptarlo como tal. Eso no le quitó un mal humor tan grande que la apartó de su hermano y amigo, porque ni Aang ni Zuko podían soportar sus gestos y muecas.

Finalmente, tras todo ese tiempo, la extensa cadena montañosa apareció a la vista. Eran montañas diferentes a las áridas de Omashu y las congeladas del Templo Sur. Éstas abundaban en vegetación y las nubes las rodeaban creando un ambiente de misticismo impresionante, que con solo respirar cerca de ellas se creaba la ilusión de una paz inminente.

No era por menos. En la cima de la montaña más alta, estaba preciosamente esculpido el Templo Aire del Este. Comprendía tres montañas conectadas por puentes y el complejo de edificios que bien podía confundirse con un palacio estaba decorado con la elegante finura de los Maestros Aire.

Igual que en Templo Sur, había miles de planeadores naranja rodeando las construcciones, risas de niños y bisontes voladores. Appa gruñó feliz, porque él nació en ese Templo. Inmediatamente un grupo de bisontes de aproximadamente su edad se acercaron, probablemente hermanos, porque gruñeron felices de verlo.

A diferencia del Templo Sur, éste Templo estaba habitado por sacerdotisas y su enfoque era la enseñanza a niñas maestras aire. Pero como pasaba entre la nación más igualitaria de todas, había uno que otro Monje y niño visitante.

—¿Y bien?—dijo Aang—¿Qué les parece?

—¡Es hermoso!—dijo Zuko—¿No lo crees, Azula?

—Si, muy lindo—la primera sonrisa en semanas se asomó por los labios de la princesa. Cosa que le causó gran satisfacción a su hermano.

—Appa ¡Jip-Jip!—movió las riendas hacia abajo.

El bisonte descendió en una explanada donde había una sacerdotisa. Se veía algo joven, el cabello estaba rapado en la frente y permitía mostrar orgullosa la flecha celeste tatuada de su maestría en el aire-control. No obstante, el demás cabello era sujeto por una coleta que caía bellamente peinada hasta la mitad de su espalda. Túnicas anaranjadas conformaban la mayoría de su ropa, y sonreía de esa forma tan pacifista propia de los Nómadas Aire.

—Bienvenido Aang—dijo, viendo al Avatar.

Aang se inclinó respetuosamente, después, la abrazo.

—Hola Haya—saludó—Me alegro mucho de verte.

—Estábamos esperándolos—agregó, viendo ésta vez hacia los dos príncipes—Pero creímos que tardarían más tiempo en llegar.

—Tomamos atajos.

—Muy inteligente.

—Haya, ellos son Zuko y Azula, amigos míos y los príncipes del Polo Sur—se inclinaron a modo de saludo—Amigos, ella es la sacerdotisa Haya. Me cuidó desde que era un bebé.

—Así es, mi pequeño sobrino.—le sonrió maternalmente.—Síganme, el Monje Rohen te ha estado esperando ¿sabes?

—Si, Gyatso me lo dijo.

Mientras caminaban, Azula se acercó a Aang.

—¿Ella es tu tía?

—No propiamente—le explicaba Aang, en voz un poco alta al percatarse de que Zuko escuchaba su explicación—Haya fue la mejor amiga de mi madre.

—¿Madre?—Zuko estaba impresionado—Nunca nos dijiste nada de tu madre, menos de tu padre.

—No los conocía—se encogió de hombros como si fuera poca cosa—Los dos murieron cuando yo era un bebé. Haya me cuidó y Gyatso me crio. Ellos son mis padres.

Pero había un dejo de dolor en las palabras de Aang. Como si escondiera algo.

No dijeron nada más del tema. Haya los condujo hasta un camino que atravesaba el puente hasta otra montaña. Las construcciones ahí eran menores. Descendieron por una escalera hasta la parte más profunda de la montaña, en una cueva donde la única señal de vida era una pequeñita terraza donde estaban dos hombres sentados, aparentemente meditando.

De la oscuridad emergió una especie de lémur blanco que saltó ansioso y emocionado hacia Aang. Comenzó a lamerle la mejilla con ansiedad, extendiendo repetidamente sus alas y causando ruidos de alegría.

—¡Momo!—Aang inmediatamente acarició con cariño el pelaje del lémur—¡Me alegro mucho de verte!

—¿Ese es el famoso Momo?—Azula no podía dejar de darle crédito a toda la importancia que el Rey Bumi le dio a ese simple animalejo.

—Así es. Momo, saluda.

El obediente lémur saltó hacia el hombro de Zuko, que lo cargó con una sonrisa pequeña y aceptó el pequeño beso de reconocimiento que le dejó en su mejilla. En cambio, Azula se apartó, alejándose del lémur apenas éste intentó acercarse.

—No—dijo firme—¡No me gustan los animales!

Aang se encogió de hombros.

—¿Pero quién es ésta hermosura que tenemos aquí?—habló una jovial voz. Era el muchacho que antes estaba meditando, acercándose sin dejar de ver en todo momento a Azula—¿Cómo estás, hermosa?

Azula le miró con cara de asco.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?—respondió hosca.

—Calma, calma—levantó las manos—Soy completamente inofensivo.

—No me lo pareces.

—Si fuera tu no la haría enojar—habló Aang—Déjala y ya.

—Como digas…

—Chicos, él es Dharma—presentó el Avatar.—Mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria.

—Lo soy—sonrió orgulloso.

—¿Puedo obtener su atención?

Todos voltearon hacia el hombre de barba blanca y calvo que sonreía débilmente. Aang inmediatamente hizo un formal saludo de respeto, que imitaron torpes los príncipes del polo sur.

—Monje Rohen—le habló Aang—El Monje Gyatso me dijo que usted debía tratar un asunto importante conmigo.

—Así es—respondió—Pero es un asunto más personal y privado, si me permiten—agregó, viendo hacia los demás.

Haya tomó la palabra.

—Acompáñenme por favor, les daré pastelillos.

Lentamente fueron saliendo, un poco reticentes, pero confiando en esos tranquilos Maestros Aire que sabían sonreír mejor que nadie, a pesar de la adversidad.

**-o-**

Cerró los ojos. El vaivén del barco comenzó a hundirla en un estado somnoliento. Su intención era meditar, pero conforme más encontraba calma en su interior, más se daba cuenta de que la mente le lanzaba jugadas. Recuerdos aparecieron que a ella le hubiera gustado no recordar.

_Flashback._

_—¡Papá no!—gritó la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos—No puedes hacerle esto… ¡No puedes! ¡Por favor!_

_El Señor de Fuego miraba a su hija. La expresión del soberano detonaba una gran tristeza, pero sus ojos a pesar de cargar con el peso de la culpa, se mostraban firmes ante su hija. Él pensaba que hacía lo mejor. Y la princesa debería aceptarlo, por bien a su nación._

_—Esa decisión ya está tomada—dijo con voz potente, a la que sin quererlo se le coló un tinte resignado._

_Katara sollozaba desesperada. Sentía que todo estaba llegando a una espantoso final ¡No podía estar pasando! Primero mamá y ahora él… no. Por favor ¡No! Todo menos eso… todo menos eso. Sintiéndose presa de una cólera que ella no supo dominar, miró fija y retóricamente a su padre, agregando:_

_—Por la memoria mamá—suplicó la princesa—¡Por la memoria de mi madre! ¡No lo hagas!_

_Los ojos del Señor de Fuego ardieron en rabia ante la mención de su difunta esposa. Miró a su hija, tan parecida a su mujer, y no pudo evitar presenciar a su querida reina suplicándole lo mismo que la princesa. Sabía que si su esposa estuviera viva, también agotaría recursos con tal de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Pero aplicando la misma y necia arrogancia, volviendo al presento, gritó:_

_—¡No vuelvas a mencionar a tu madre!_

_Aterrada por la forma espectral de su rostro, la princesa retrocedió a la iracunda faz de su progenitor. El Señor de Fuego dio dos pasos hacia la princesa, asustándola con su sola presencia. Haciendo acopio de paciencia, pudo decir con voz contenida._

_—Has sido una hija obediente, y por eso, te perdonaré la ofensa. _

_Se dio la vuelta, desde el umbral miró nuevamente a la princesa. Katara se abrazaba a sí misma, desconsolada y llorosa._

_—Ésta decisión está tomada._

_Salió._

_Fin de flashback._

—¿Katara?

La princesa se sobresaltó.

En la puerta estaba Yue, con una mirada tranquila. Katara se puso de pie, las pienras hormigueando por estar tanto tiempo sentada en una misma posición.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó—¿Algún contratiempo?

—La cena está servida—fue la respuesta que le dio la noble—¿Deseas bajar a comer o te la traigo?

—No—respondió—Bajaré.

Yue asintió. Estaba a punto de salir cuando…

—¿Qué hacías?—inquirió—Si se puede saber.

—Pensar… meditar…. Tratar de acomodar mis pensamientos.

—Gran-Gran siempre dice que es un buen hábito.

—Lo sé—Katara recordó con nostalgia a su abuela—¿No ha escrito ella? ¿O mi padre?

Yue negó.

—No—viendo la tristeza automática en su amiga, agregó.—Pero dudo que tarde mucho en llegar su nueva carta. Recuerda que estamos en altamar.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Te acompaño en la cena?

—Sólo si quieres.

—Claro que lo quiero.

Las dos amigas se sonrieron antes de caminar por el pasillo al comedor.

**-o-**

—¿Qué era lo que usted quería decirme, Monje Rohen?—preguntó Aang.

El Monje estaba sentado en posición de Loto, con una respiración tranquila despejaba su mente. Escuchó apenas en un susurro la pregunta del Avatar, y no le respondió hasta que sus respiraciones armonizaron a la perfección con los latidos del corazón en un suave ritmo tranquilo.

—Avatar Aang, usualmente el entrenamiento espiritual da inicio cuando el Avatar termina su entrenamiento físico—le explicó—Pero en su caso, que deberá dominar rápidamente todos para poder detener ésta guerra, deberá llevar a cabo los dos.

Aang frunció el ceño, pensando qué trataría de explicarle el Monje.

—Usted sabe que los Maestros elementales le enseñaran a dominar los elementos. Pero el Avatar debe además dominar su espíritu, para ponerse en contacto con el mundo espiritual.

—Tengo entendido que soy el puente que conecta las dos dimensiones ¿No es así?

—Efectivamente—asintió el Monje—Ahora, cierra los ojos por favor.

Así lo hizo Aang.

—Hay una sola persona que puede ayudarte a ser Avatar—agregó con una voz más ronca—Tu vida anterior, el Avatar Roku.

—Pero ¿Cómo….?

—Chitón. Necesito que medites seriamente, despeja los pensamientos como te hemos enseñado y enfócate solo en lo que te diga.

Con un profundo suspiro, Aang asintió.

Él había llevado acabo largas horas de meditación. Era parte del proceso para convertirte en un Maestro Aire. La única forma de que todos los tatuajes correspondientes fueran colocados con un mínimo dolor era caer en el trance profundo de una buena meditación. Aang encontraba gusto en meditar, y despejar los pensamientos de su mente no fue difícil.

Al sentir calmado, el monje Rohen continuó respirando sonoramente para después, comenzar el proceso de conexión espiritual.

—El ciclo del Avatar es el ciclo de la vida. La muerte, y la resurrección, en un orden de eterno balance elemental. Antes del Aire, está el Fuego. Siente todo el calor de las brasas que te rodean, conéctate con tu nación. Respira a través del Dragón. Despierta al Avatar Roku.

Aang prestaba atención a sus palabras. Éstas caían en una parte muy íntima de su ser que iba despertando sensaciones enterradas. Un fuego hermoso y protector de repente brilló alzándose sobre las demás emociones y trayendo con sus calores un apasionado ritmo de latidos que inmediatamente lo abrumó.

Sintió que el suelo desapareció y en su lugar, las llamas le rodearon acariciándole dulcemente sin lastimarlo para después alzarlo hacia una neblina tranquila de sentimientos llevaderos. En ella, se formaba la silueta de un hombre con túnicas rocas y una larga barba blanca. Sonreía afable. Su rostro le resultaba tremendamente parecido, como si lo hubiera visto ya antes, mucho tiempo atrás.

La visión fue efímera. Porque apenas apareció el hombre, éste le señaló hacia el este y desapareció entre las neblinas. El fuego desapareció volviéndose un vapor, y un dragón rojo emergió para saludarlo con empatía genuina. El dragón señaló hacia donde el mismo hombre había señalado.

Aang volteó y pudo ver que el sol se ocultaba tras la luna en un hermoso eclipse, un resplandor repentino cambió la visión a un cometa destellante y al final, el cometa cayó un Templo específico, cuando el calendario marcaba el solsticio.

—¿Aang?

Con un jadeo, el Avatar despertó. Rohen estaba inclinado frente a él, con una expresión un poco angustiada. Sudor caía por su frente empapándole el cuerpo y podía ver, en la entrada de la cueva, que ya era de noche.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en trance?—le preguntó al Monje.

—Unas tres horas—le respondió Rohen—¿Viste algo importante? ¿Pudiste ponerte en contacto con Roku?

—Sí y no—fue la respuesta del Avatar.

—¿Cómo?—Rohen le tendió al mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, las piernas acalambrándose por el poco movimiento—¿Me puedes explicar, por favor?

—Claro—Aang todavía estaba asimilando la información dada por su antecesor. Había sido una experiencia fascinante.—Roku quiere hablarme de dos cosas, creo; un cometa y un eclipse.

Rohen parpadeó.

—¿En verdad? No le veo mucha relación con… lo que estamos viviendo.

Aang se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco—dijo—Pero hay una forma de hablar más directamente con él, cara a cara.

—¿Y esa es?

—El solsticio.

—Cuando la línea de los dos mundos casi desaparece.

—Pero hay un problema con eso.

—¿Cómo? No puede haber problemas para hablar con Roku.

—Es que debo hablarle, en la Nación de Fuego.

**-o-**

Las paredes temblaron.

El sonido del estruendo llegó pocos minutos después. Una niña jadeó asustada aferrándose a las faldas de su madre. La mujer, que cargaba un bebé en brazos, estiró su mano hacia la niña consolándola con su tierna voz.

—Amor calma—dijo.—No pasa nada.

O eso rezaban.

Ursa miró a la mujer. Su bebé no podía tener más de cinco meses ni la niña más de cuatro años. En los ojos de la mujer estaba la pena de su viudez. Era horrible ver personas ser lentamente marcada por los horrores de una guerra recién iniciada un mes antes. Afortunadamente, la mujer no estaba sola. El tío de la niña la cargó arrullándola y apuró el paso, conscientes de que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Atrás venían dos ancianos, casados, que caminaban cansados dándose uno apoyo al otro, en un intento de apurar el paso. Un grupo de niños pequeños, con madres o padres, también caminaba. En total, veinte y dos personas seguían ciegamente a Ursa, mientras ella sostenía una antorcha en sus manos iluminando el sendero del túnel tallado en la fría tierra, cinco metros de profundidad de la Tribu.

—Vamos—les dijo Ursa—Ya casi llegamos.

Se podía sentir en todas las personas una esperanza que los impulsaba a seguir caminando. Ursa estuvo conteniéndose para no llorar. Las tropas de los maestros fuego estaban perfectamente entrenadas, ellos hicieron una resistencia audaz contra los maestro agua. En el esplendor del día, cuando el sol beneficia las llamas, el muro externo cayó en una grieta lo suficientemente grande para la invasión rápida.

En la noche cuando emergió la luna, los maestros agua hicieron un límite. La trinchera de hielo era tan profunda que los maestros fuego no se atrevieron a cruzarla. Las aguas lanzaron a varios barcos hacia el océano, alejándolos. Pero no hubo manera de cerrar el hueco en el muro, y por ello, más y más soldados penetraron la ciudad.

La trinchera resistió por una semana, hasta que los cansados soldados no pudieran hacerle frente en el día a los maestros fuego. En hileras, las llamas cayeron sobre la protección de la ciudad. Pronto hubo que retroceder. Por más batallas que se dieron, esa tarde la ciudad fue invadida por un regimiento de la Armada de Fuego.

La estrategia de Iroh fue inteligente. Cuando los soldados de la nación de fuego avanzaron por la ciudad, Iroh dividió su ejército. Una parte pequeña los correteó por la Tribu protegiendo a la población; el resto y mayoría, bajo la dirección del soberano, burló el bloqueo de la Nación y consiguieron elevar el muro nuevamente, más grueso y alto ésta vez. Los Maestros Fuego terminaron atrapados en el reino de hielo, y por más caos que hicieron, terminaron prisioneros.

Pero el mismo muro fue su condena. Con las naves de la Nación de Fuego haciendo un bloqueo masivo al puerto, nadie entraba, pero nadie salía. Los recursos pronto se terminarían. Y los maestros fuego que estaban prisioneros no paraban de jactarse de que, en poco tiempo, la Tribu Agua caería.

Incapaz de poder condenar a su gente, Iroh comenzó a evacuar a la mayoría de su población. Niños, mujeres y ancianos primero. La gente estaba horrorizada por la violencia y muchos civiles murieron a manos de los maestros fuego que burlaron la trinchera. Se estaban dando cuenta de que esto, sí era una guerra. A muerte.

—Aquí—Ursa regresó al presente cuando miró el tallado—A la derecha.

Se mantuvo de pie sosteniendo la antorcha, la gente dio vuelta y caminó un poco a oscuras hasta que el pasillo reveló una hilera de antorchas que alumbraban una cueva. El río fluía con un ruido conciliador y una barza, algo grande, esperaba anclada por su tripulación.

Ursa miró a los niños abrazándose a sus padres y a los ancianos llorando por tener que abandonar su hogar. No sabía que les esperaría. Iroh les lanzó mil bendiciones y a su vez, las personas le desearon la mayor de las suertes, agradeciéndoles por ser un soberano justo y piadoso hasta el final.

Con todos a bordo, Iroh rompió la cuerda. Alzó sus manos y una ola los impulsó hacia la salida. La misma por donde sus hijos se fueron. La misma que nadie había descubierto. Ellos se iban, con esperanzas de encontrar paz en el Reino Tierra. Ursa sabía que esa esperanza bien podría ser vaga, infundada. Pero es mejor vivir por algo que vivir por nada.

Ya lejos, Iroh se acercó a su cuñada. Los soldados que hacían escolta reposaban sentados y cansados, seguramente hambrientos. La falta de comida mataría a la Tribu antes que al fuego. Las reservas aún eran buenas, pero Iroh sabía que no les durarían más de dos semanas.

—La caída es inminente—le dijo Iroh—Deberías irte.

Pero esa sola idea estaba descartada desde el inicio en la mente de Ursa.

—Claro que no—replicó—Nací y crecí aquí. La Tribu es mi hogar. Además, yo fui la princesa, es mi deber con mi pueblo.

—Deberías ir y guiar a tus hijos. Ellos quizá estén perdidos en su misión.

Negó suavemente.

—Ellos están bien. Lo sé. No me marcho, Iroh. No sin ti y lo sabes.

El soberano asintió.

—Eres terca

—Lo sé.

Los dos se vieron fijamente. Ellos se quedarían hasta que los Espíritus los mandaran a otro lugar.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Ojalá que sí. Lo hice con cariño para ustedes ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
